


Cleverboy

by Jay_999



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2011-2012 Season, Drama, First Time, M/M, Manchester United, accepting yourself
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: Закат легенд и рождение новых, что повторяют ошибки учителей и совершают собственные





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2013 году на футбольный [Биг Бенг](http://sportsrpsbb.diary.ru/p188750208.htm).  
> Все арты принадлежат замечательной [victor.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno)  
> К тексту сделан [трейлер](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWfaLuhnEtY)

Существуют мгновения, которые могут изменить жизнь миллионов людей сразу. Падающее на голову яблоко, вдохновляющая речь вождя или гол Дэвида Бекхэма со штрафного в матче с Колумбией. 

Когда двадцать шестого июня тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмого года на чемпионате мира в Лансе, Франция, английский полузащитник заносил ногу в ударе по воротам, в квартире в Брэдфорде, Западный Йоркшир, наступило молчание, и казалось, даже пульс остановился у трех восьмилетних мальчишек — Вэла Бронкса, Мэта Смитта и Тома Клеверли. В следующую секунду решилась судьба пропуска в одну восьмую Чемпионата Мира и будущее одного из этих мальчишек. 

С тех пор Том четко знал, о чем он мечтает — играть как Бекхэм, поэтому с тех пор любимый постер никогда не исчезал со стены в его детской. 

Это был пример силы желания, а может просто судьба: в одиннадцать Тома взяли в академию Манчестера, в девятнадцать перевели в резервную команду, а в двадцать три включили в основной состав команды. Между этими событиями было много тренировок, жизни вдали от родителей и несколько травм. Были первые поцелуи, первые драки и разочарования, было много разного, но одно оставалось неизменным — с восьми лет он начал жить только одной, навязчивой идеей — играть как Бекхэм, а все остальное для него не имело никакого значения. 

Но иногда и кумиры ошибались. 

— Кто здесь чемпион? — кричал на весь самолет вице-капитан «Манчестер Юнайтед», Патрис Эвра. — Я — чемпион!

Том кисло посмотрел на экран приставки, где только что из-за Патриса Дэвид Бекхэм подарил мяч Месси, и тот за несколько секунд проскочил все поле и, выйдя один на один с Касильясом, увеличил счет до «три — один». 

Эшли Янг отсалютовал ему.

— Не идет игра? — сочувственно посмотрел на него Фил Джонс, сидящий рядом.

— Эшли нечестно играет, — нахмурился Том, отложил приставку и потянулся за айподом. Предстояло еще пять часов трансатлантического перелета, играть больше не было никакого желания, а уснуть под крики Нани можно было только под включенного на полную громкость Дрейка. 

Впереди были три недели предсезонного турне в США: тренировки, товарищеские матчи, пиар-мероприятия и самое главное — бесконечные турниры в ФИФА, бильярд, теннис, дартс, карты и даже города. Все ради сплочения команды. Том Клеверли, как и его друг Дэнни Уэлбек, год назад уже был в таком турне с «Манчестером», после чего, сплотившись с командой в достаточной мере, они отправились на год в «Уиган» и «Сандерленд» соответственно. 

— Набираться опыта, — сказал тогда Фергюсон. 

Сейчас, похоже, опыта было достаточно, чтобы их обоих включили в основную команду. 

— Ты в первый раз в таком турне? — раскручивая спутавшиеся наушники, спросил Том у Джонса, который смотрел «Матч Пойнт» Вуди Аллена. 

— Да, «Блекбэрн», знаешь ли, не «Манчестер». 

Том молча кивнул и воткнул наушники в айпод. Глупый вопрос, ответ итак был очевиден. За три часа ожидания самолета в аэропорту Джонс успел два раза позвонить родителям и отправить с десяток смс своей девушке (Том не сомневался, что именно ей). Том никому не писал, Эмили звонить не было желания, а родители уже лет пять как отмахнулись от бесчувственного сына, для которого единственной важной вещью был футбол. Так же как и для миллиона других мальчишек его возраста по всему миру, только он был достаточно удачлив родиться в Англии и достаточно невыносим в своей детской одержимости, чтобы родители таки сдались и отвезли его в академию «Манчестера», куда его сразу приняли. 

С одиннадцати лет мать возила его каждые три дня от дома до базы в Каррингтоне полтора, а то и два часа в каждую сторону, они иногда разговаривали, но чаще молчали, включив радио или любимую кассету матери с песнями Робби Уильямса. Сейчас он может проехать по трассе М62 с закрытыми глазами, и невольно напеть все двенадцать треков из альбома «I've Been Expecting You». Мечтать о собственной машине он начал рано, и поэтому купил её практически сразу, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать. 

Он был благодарен родителям, но, как и многие подростки, не знал, как выражают признательность. Ему не нравилось, когда в детстве мать тянулась, чтобы поцеловать в щеку, требовала приходить домой до десяти и спрашивала, с кем он идет гулять. Слава богу, это закончилось довольно рано.

В пятнадцать он переехал в квартиру, рядом с базой в Каррингтоне. Мать плакала, отец молча складывал документы в портмоне, он работал в банке и к стрессам привык, а Том просто радостно кидал вещи из шкафа в чемодан. Это не было спонтанным решением, они обсуждали эту возможность уже полгода. Команда сама предложила такой вариант, поскольку Даррен Флетчер только что съехал — купил дом и собирался жениться на Хейли Грейс. Квартира была свободна, а жившему здесь до Флетчера Пике она уж точно в ближайшие лет десять не понадобилась бы.

Разница в возрасте между Томом и Дарреном была в целых пять лет — пропасть, когда тебе всего-то пятнадцать, ни общих тем для разговора, ни общего понимания жизни. В день, когда Даррен собирал последние вещи, а Том уже два дня как жил самостоятельной, взрослой жизнью, весь многотысячный мировой баланс взаимоотношений дал трещину после одной лишь фразы Тома:

— Ты не чувствуешь странный запах?

То, что конфорки в этом доме выключаются справа налево, а не наоборот, Том узнал уже после того, как выбросил сгоревший чайник. 

С того момента Даррен отчего-то считал нужным заходить к Тому после тренировок минимум раз в неделю. Клеверли было неловко, и он просил не относиться к себе как к ребенку, но это было неизбежно. Даррен Флетчер был одним из самых ответственных людей в мире. Он учил Тома, что делать в экстренных ситуациях — при вылетевших пробках, небольшом наводнении или перегоревших лампочках. Что делать, когда у самого Даррена случались экстренные и чрезвычайные ситуации, Том понятия не имел. Иногда шотландец приходил часов в семь вечера, приносил пива, готовил им на двоих ужин, спагетти или отбивную, они смотрели телевизор допоздна и чаще всего под него же засыпали. В такие дни Том не знал, о чем разговаривать с Дарреном, пять лет разницы никуда не исчезали, поэтому ему просто хотелось, чтобы чертов телефон, который шотландец не выпускал из рук, наконец зазвонил. 

Кисловатый «Миллер» заканчивался так же быстро, как и кино. Том как можно тише вставал с дивана, выключал телевизор, свет в зале, и шел к себе в спальню, оставляя заснувшего Даррена. Он знал, что с утра тот приготовит ему завтрак, вкусную лазанью, разбудит его, включит погромче радио на кухне, чтобы Том уж точно не проспал, и с улыбкой на лице отправится домой, сменить одежду перед тренировками. Утром Даррен уже не будет смотреть на телефон, а просто положит его в карман.

Том уплетал лазанью за минуту, ведь сам он обычно питался в «Нандос» или намазывал на хлеб шоколадную пасту вместо завтрака, обеда и ужина, хотя мать всегда, когда приезжала, заполняла холодильник овощами, мясом, яйцами, и отчитывала за неправильное питание. 

— Он все равно не будет это есть, ему же пятнадцать, — говорил отец.

— Что станет с его желудком через пять лет? Он же так язву заработает, — причитала мать, наводя порядок на столе и раскладывая вещи в шкафу. 

Несмотря на то, что родители приезжали раз в одну-две недели и он, конечно, по ним скучал, домой возвращаться не хотелось. Дома внимание матери надоедало уже спустя полчаса, он хмурился, уклонялся от ее прикосновений, кричал «я уже взрослый, ма», брал рюкзак и шел на улицу, где его ждали старые дворовые друзья. Они гоняли в футбол, но с каждым разом, обыгрывать команду соперников становилось всё проще, и интерес постепенно пропадал. Разговоры между таймами тоже менялись, тема экзаменов и поступления в колледж была для Тома совершенно далека, а когда он сам рассказывал о жизни в академии, получал в ответ только «мм, ну, круто» или «но это же еще не факт, что тебя возьмут в первую команду». Том кисло улыбался и пожимал плечами, он старался не думать о первой команде и о том, потеряет ли он что-то в итоге или нет.

То, что Нани потерял часы, узнали все, как только приземлились в Бостоне.

— Вы должны, вы просто обязаны их найти, — кричал он стюардессе, выпучив глаза. 

— Да ладно тебе, купишь новые, — пытался утихомирить друга Македа, он же Кико.

Нани продолжал себя вести как всегда, когда заводился — громко возмущался, размахивал руками и причитал о том, что «завистники и воры поджидают его на каждом углу в любой стране». Том спускался по трапу, когда Фергюсон подошел и отвесил Нани подзатыльник. Так все и решилось. 

В Америке был совсем другой воздух — первое, что почувствовал Том. Морской бриз, прохладный ветер и крик чаек были совсем, как в Ливерпуле, но на этом сходства заканчивались. Воздуха как будто было больше, хватило бы на всю Англию, он был здесь свежее, как и новая глава жизни Тома Клеверли, которая начиналась в этом турне. Через полтора часа они заселились в гостиницу и, получив ключи от номеров, пошли спать.

Вечером вся команда собралась на тренировочном поле, разминаясь и растягиваясь. Том бежал уже пятый километр и четко осознал, что еще два месяца назад и после самых интенсивных матчей, мышцы так не зажимало, как сейчас. Возвращаться в форму и постоянно выводить себя на пик — одни из самых сложных задач для футболистов, в первую очередь психологически. Это как встать на лыжи первый раз за сезон — ноги болят уже после третьего спуска, а уж про скорости вообще говорить не стоит. И злишься на себя: «год назад я же тут летал».

У Дэнни Уэлбека, что бежал справа от него, была сильная отдышка, а Эшли «Янги» Янг вообще едва поспевал за ними. 

— Что, Янги, в «Астон Вилле» так не бегают? — крикнул сзади опережающий их на круг Рио Фердинанд. — Неделю потренируешься с нами и забудешь про отдышку.

Неприятнее всего — понимать, что ты пока не дотягиваешь. Том смотрел на то, как виртуозно перекручивал через себя мяч Нани, как точно выполнял навесы на Бербатова Гиггз и с какой силой бил с дальней дистанции Руни, осознавая, что ему-то пока совсем нечем удивлять. Ни ему, ни кому-либо из новичков. 

*

Новичков было несколько: Фил Джонс, Эшли Янг и Давид Де Хеа.  
Тома и Дэнни новичками давно не считали, в конце концов, когда у тебя контракт с клубом с четырнадцати лет, даже первая команда начинает считать тебя за своего. Да и официальное посвящение они прошли уже в прошлом году. 

Из трех новеньких только Давид Де Хеа не был британцем, да и английский он совсем не знал, практически как Андерсон, поэтому его сразу оккупировали с двух сторон братья Да Силвы, и пусть португальский — не испанский, но энтузиазм братьев и скромная улыбка Давида помогли им сразу наладить контакт. 

Британцам было и того проще, они были знакомы по молодежной сборной Англии: Дэнни взял в захват Эшли еще в Манчестере, припоминая все прошлые незавершенные пари, а Том кивнул Филу на общие места в самолете. Большей частью, такой молодежной английской компанией они и перемещались все время, иногда позволяя еще и Уэйну Руни побыть молодым и веселым. 

В рамках культурной программы они посетили достопримечательности Бостона, практически оставив доучиваться двоечника Янга в Гарварде, а Смоллинга — самозабвенно кормить уток в парке «Фэнвей». К концу третьего дня они уже почти привыкли к тому, что Янг засыпал в ту же секунду, как садился в автобус, Фил Джонс и вовсе посапывал во сне. 

Эта притирка помогала и на поле, первый матч против местного клуба «Нью Ингленд» они выиграли со счетом «один — четыре».

— Слышали, что новым судьей в «Икс Факторе» будет Гэри Барлоу? — спросил Дэнни. Они сидели в номере у Фила и Криса, кидали дротики в самодельно сооруженную доску с эмблемой «Ливерпуля» в центре, пили безалкогольное пиво и болтали. 

Когда в комнату влетел Нани и начал тараторить про то, что там Джонни Эванс проспорил и сейчас пойдет будить Фергюсона, все сразу повскакивали со своих мест и пошли глазеть на предстоящее шоу. Том не спеша допивал пиво, как и Фил Джонс. 

— А Нани всегда такой? — спросил Фил, когда все ушли.

— Какой? 

Фил задумался, подбирая подходящее корректное слово. 

— Эмоциональный. 

Том хмыкнул, после сегодняшних танцев Нани, криков возле теннисного стола и шоу со спагетти на голове у Андерсона во время ужина, у любого могли возникнуть вопросы о психическом состоянии португальца. Наверное, со стороны это смотрелось действительно странно, просто он уже привык.

— Не, он нормальный, просто играет свою роль и не боится выглядеть смешным или глупым.

— А ты? 

Том поднял удивленный взгляд на Фила, тот изучающее смотрел на него, о чем-то усиленно размышляя. Клеверли нахмурился, он не любил, когда его изучают так нагло.

— А я не глупый. 

Том отлично знал одно из главных правил футбольной философии «Манчестер Юнайтед» — когда нападают, атакуй. А лучше, вообще не давай возможности атаковать.

Сделав последний глоток, он махнул рукой, сказав, что идет спать, и направился к себе, чувствуя взгляд Джонса. 

*

В Сиэтле было чертовски душно и от этого жарче, чем обещанные двадцать три градуса. Самый солнечный августовский день в Брайтоне и близко не стоял с тем, какая духота была на улице. В ознакомительном туристическим видео, что показали им в самолете, город назвали «Городом дождей», но сейчас это казалось насмешкой. 

— Нужен крем? — протянул тюбик Фил Джонс в раздевалке, перед началом тренировки. 

Том скосился: «против ультрафиолетовых лучей, 25».

— Я что, девчонка?

Фил пожал плечами, выдавил немного крема и намазал лицо. Воздух был непривычно сухой, хоть море теоретически находилось где-то недалеко, но это совсем не ощущалось. Том сглотнул, открыл бутылку с минералкой и сделал несколько глотков, стало легче. Рене засвистел и все потянулись к центру. 

Солнце палило изо всех сил, хотелось надеть кепку или солнечные очки, однако мистер Рене явно бы не оценил. Кожу жгло, и, наверное, имело смысл намазаться солнцезащитным кремом, сгорать совсем не хотелось — впереди еще две недели, и никто тебе не даст отгул, если ты станешь цвета своей же футболки. Для «красных дьяволов» это будет даже в некотором смысле патриотично. 

Том поднял глаза на бегущего слева Фила Джонса, который что-то рассказывал Смоллингу и, казалось, совсем не чувствовал солнца. Да и Смоллинг наверняка в любом случае не сгорит, или все-таки может? 

На тренировках они в основном бегали, так что под конец часа, еще и под таким палящим солнцем сердце выскакивало, отдышаться не получалось. Путь до душа остался в тумане. Далее обед и занятия в тренажерном зале и опять на поле, но теперь с мячом. 

Вечером сил почти не осталось, парни сидели в зале на первом этаже, кто-то смотрел матчи «Уимблдона», кто-то играл в ФИФА, а остальные наблюдали и ждали своей очереди. С треском вылетев в первом круге, братья Да Силва решили организовать свой турнир по армрестлингу и большая часть команды пошла в соседнюю комнату, где стоял подходящий стол. Очередь в ФИФА дошла до Тома, Фила и Дэнни, но последний мотнул головой — он находился в самом центре серьезного разговора по телефону с матерью. Том выбрал «Барселону», а Фил «Реал Мадрид». Спустя пятнадцать минут, на экране светилось «два — ноль» — у Фила Джонса оказался несомненный талант.

— Это у вас всегда так? — спросил Фил, не отрываясь от игры.

— Что?

— Вы все время соревнуетесь. Кто лучший в ФИФА, в теннисе, в бильярде, в дартс, в квадрате, в карты, кто больше съест пасты и выпьет пива за раз. 

— Мы называем это «дух победителей».

— Почему бы не поиграть просто так?

— Зачем?

Фил пожал плечами, ничего не сказав. Том не понял, что тот думает об этом, и разозлился, в конце концов, Клеверли с одиннадцати лет играл за «Манчестер» и знал правила. Когда нападают, атакуй. 

— В «Блэкберне» такого нет?

— Нет.

— И сколько титулов выиграл «Блэкберн»? 

Фил поджал губы, ничего не ответив. Они доигрывали молча. Том крутил в голове, что, может, он перегнул палку, но, в конце концов, Джонс сам виноват, пусть радуется, что играет за «Манчестер Юнайтед». Фил выиграл: Иньеста сфолил, а Роналду забил со штрафного. 

В тот вечер Том вспомнил, почему они особо не общались в молодежной сборной Англии — на предложение сходить выпить пиво, тот отвечал «мне неинтересно». Не интересно Филу было всё, что Том считал самым важным после футбола — веселье и вечеринки. Он даже предложение Арсена Венгера перейти в «Арсенал» отклонил по причине того, что не захотел уезжать от родителей. 

Молчаливый парень-переросток, играющий в защите. Играл Фил хорошо, не зря ему дали повязку капитана в матче с чехами, но вне поля он был самым скучным членом команды. После тренировок чаще всего сразу ехал домой, не ходил по клубам, а уж если вместе с командой зависал у кого-нибудь дома, то брал сок и молча отсиживался весь вечер, смеясь над шутками других.


	2. Chapter 2

Перелёты один за другим, взлет и посадка, перепады высот, заложенные уши и затекшие шеи. Шесть городов за двенадцать дней. Проверка безопасности каждый раз на взлете и посадке, словно американцы думали, что главная цель этих британцев — провезти зажигалку и устроить пожар, или начать размахивать перед полицейским ножом «как двести лет назад» во времена интервенции.

От всех этих перемещений терялось чувство времени и пространства. Том начал хаотично засыпать то в самолете, то в автобусе, на три часа или десять минут, бездумно смотреть в потолок в номере гостиницы ночью, смиренно ждать в холле сбора команды по часу и пить воду, потому что непонятно какое время — пятичасового чая или бодрящего эспрессо.

Единственное место, где время вновь становилось осязаемым — поле. Три километра во время разминки чувствовалось как обычно — ровно на восемнадцать минут, а каждый последующий еще на восемь. Мышцы начинали тянуть и деревенеть, когда вместо привычных десяти рывков на коротких дистанциях, они делали по пятнадцать. 

Фергюсон дал им установку — играть в одно касание. «Как Барселона», висело в воздухе, но никто, само собой, этого не озвучил. 

Все шло по плану, но напряжение росло — настрой на матч с «Барселоной» был далек от товарищеского. Сколько бы Фергюсон ни говорил, что это всего лишь разминочная игра, икроножные мышцы сводило к концу каждой тренировки, и вечером хотелось только лежать в джакузи или на кровати в номере. Вот только номер в Вашингтоне располагался на западной стороне, и светящее в глаза солнце не способствовало отдыху, поэтому Том спускался на второй этаж, где ребята играли в настольный теннис. 

Перед матчем с «Барселоной» они встречались со «Звёздами МЛС», с главной и практически единственной звездой — Дэвидом Бекхэмом. Вечером перед игрой, все сидели в холле, где должен был начаться командный брифинг по разбору последней игры «Звёзд МЛС».

Гэри Невилл решил провести опрос среди молодежи, кого из живущих манчестерских легенд игроки любят больше всего — самая простая тема для наведения мостов между поколениями.

— Клевз, а кто твой любимый футболист? 

— Гэри опять напрашивается на комплименты, — плюхнулся на диван рядом с Невиллом Гиггз. 

Гэри закатил глаза.

— Да не переживай так, Том, просто скажи, что Скоулзи. Не ошибешься. 

Том поерзал, такое внимание заставляло его чувствовать себя неловко. Было что-то неправильное в том, чтобы сидеть здесь и говорить Гиггзу и Нэвиллу, что твой кумир — их лучший друг. Это как будто ты признаешь, какой ты еще мальчишка, а они великие игроки.

— Бекхэм, — сказал он. 

Гэри улыбнулся и прищурился.

— Ну, да, можно было догадаться. В тебе что-то есть от него. 

Усиленные тренировки в последние две недели дали о себе знать, они разгромили американскую команду со счетом «ноль — четыре» и ушли с поля с полным ощущением того, что и «Барселона» им по зубам. Игра шла. 

Когда Дэвид Бекхэм подошел к Тому в раздевалке и протянул белый комок, тот сначала даже не понял, что это. Кумир детства ехидно смотрел на Тома, который в свою очередь несколько секунд молча пялился на футболку с номером 32 и подписью «Для будущей легенды МЮ». 

Он не заметил, как Дэвид подмигнул Гиггзу. 

— Что, старичок, новое поколение растет?

— Да, больше никаких полных таймов, — поддержал шутку Гиггз.

— А мне всегда нравилась работа менеджера, — оказался рядом с Дэвидом возникший ниоткуда Гэри Невилл. 

— Да, я помню. «Дэвид, купи молока», «Дэвид, поговори с Филом, мы в ссоре». 

— Ладно, пошли уже.

— Куда?

— Как куда? Свечи, шампанское, Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. Или ты что, ничего не приготовил? 

Дэвид закатил глаза.

— Я, может, с командой хочу поговорить. Не ради тебя пришел.

— Как не ради меня?

— Слушайте, может, вы продолжите семейные разборки в другом месте? — не выдержал Рио.

— Видишь, мы им больше не нужны, Дэвид, — вздохнул Гэри. — Так что, карета ждет? 

— Да ждет-ждет. 

Дэвид пошел в сторону двери, развернулся перед выходом. 

— А вообще, сэр Алекс строит хорошую новую команду, — Дэвид поймал взгляд Тома и подмигнул: — Все получится. 

Потом только Том понял, что все это время стоял, сжимая подаренную футболку в руках. С мыслью, что они смогут всё, Том вышел на матч с «Барселоной». 

Победить оказалось проще, чем они думали. Они просто летели вперед, и в конце игры Том обнаружил себя опьяненным от счастья и со званием лучшего игрока матча. 

Последовавший матч с «Манчестер Сити» шел ужасно, к перерыву «горожане» вели с перевесом в два мяча. Игра валилась. Проигрывать «Сити» — нельзя ни под каким предлогом, помимо статуса дерби, после вложений нового владельца «Сити» — шейха Халдуна Аль Мумбарака и приобретенными этим летом Насри и Агуэро, команда явно метила в чемпионы, то есть переходила в статус прямых соперников «Манчестер Юнайтед». Выиграть было необходимо.

На пятьдесят пятой минуте матча Майкл Феллан окликнул Эванса, Джонса и Клеверли, сказав, что через семь минут, как и планировали замена на Видича, Фердинанда и Каррика соответственно. 

Эти семь минут были самыми нервными в жизни Тома. Пока он бегал от одной стороны поля до другой, разминаясь, в голове мелькали разные комбинации, которые можно было бы использовать, он думал, что бы подошло.

— Надерите им задницу, — гаркнул Фергюсон, когда те уже стояли на бровке поля. — Вы знаете, что делать.

Вот так вот просто, утверждение, а не вопрос. Они знают, что делать. Они же играют за «Манчестер Юнайтед», и не важно, что им всем не больше двадцати четырех. 

— Давай попробуем через центр и правый фланг, как вчера тренировали, — сказал Том Филу перед входом в игру, на что тот кивнул, ничего не уточняя и не споря. 

Когда Смоллинг забил гол, замыкая передачу Клеверли, который перехватил мяч с правого фланга у Джонса, появилась надежда. Они все понимали друг друга без слов, инстинктивно, словно повторяли отрепетированные в течение последних трех недель комбинации и проходы. Когда Том бежал с мячом, не отрывая от него взгляда, то знал, что справа по бровке должен забегать Янг и делал пас, еще не видя самого Эшли, но тот оказывался на месте. Он знал это, как и то, что Эшли все лето не находил себе места после неудавшейся свадьбы, разрыва с Никки и того, что она запретила ему видеться с детьми.

После гола Нани на пятьдесят восьмой минуте появился инстинкт убийцы. После третьего победного гола на последней минуте матча уже ничего не было. Когда просвистел свисток и заревели и без того громкие фанаты красного сектора на «Уэмбли», на чертовом легендарном «Уэмбли», и Уэлбек с Руни полетели на шею Тома одновременно, обнимаясь, радуясь, празднуя, Том еще не верил. 

Когда они фотографировались и прыгали, обнявшись и горланили «Чемпионы, чемпионы, оле-оле-оле» в центре поля, происходящее все еще не казалось ему реальным. Слишком похоже на сон, который он проживал миллион раз с того дня в июне девяносто восьмого, когда мальчишкой начал болеть за «Манчестер Юнайтед». 

Дэнни Уэлбек, заноза в заднице и лучший друг, с которым они напивались до бессознательного состояния в восемнадцать, травмировались, находясь в аренде в разных клубах в девятнадцать и мечтали попасть в основу красных дьяволов, куря травку в квартире у Тома в двадцать один, сейчас стоял рядом и держал в руках кубок, выигранный за «Манчестер». Том на всякий случай несколько раз украдкой ущипнул себя. 

Когда они фотографировались уже в раздевалке, все еще накрытые эйфорией, делали исторический снимок с Крисом, Янги и Филом, Том вспомнил о словах Дэвида Бекхэма. Глядя на смеющихся между собой Эшли и Дэнни, Фила и Смоллинга, Давида и братьев, он подумал, что, может, у них действительно получится оформить треббл.

*

— Ну что, парни, — начал как обычно Рио Фердинанд, наконец отложив свою видео камеру со словами «А все, что будет дальше, не должно попасть в эфир». 

Они сидели в одном из лондонских ресторанов, праздновали победу, пили пиво, пока менеджмент команды вместе с Фергюсоном отдыхали своей компанией. На переговоры с Боссом по поводу возможности отпраздновать вечером отправили самого строптивого — Уэйна Руни. Он умел препираться с сэром Алексом лучше других. Считалось, что ему больше всех достается, но и он больше всех осложняет Фергюсону жизнь. После двадцати минут в кабинете Босса, Руни вышел улыбаясь. Сэр Алекс разрешил, но объявил, что тогда вылетают они завтра в восемь утра, и это понимай как хочешь. Фергюсон — хитрый лис. 

— Теперь вы тоже победители, — продолжил Рио, приобнимая Видича одной рукой, другой держа бутылку «Хайнекена». — А, значит, часть команды. Неудачникам здесь нет места. Поэтому вам надо усвоить главное правило, а какое у нас главное правило?

— Не называть Босса по имени? 

— Не проигрывать? 

— Не жевать жвачку на поле?

Рио закатил глаза:

— Игроки основы ещё. Вот Клевз должен знать, ты же знаешь?

Том заерзал, он не любил внимание, но ответ знал.

— Босс ничего не должен узнать.

Рио ударил его по плечу и обратился к Джонсу:

— Вот, Том в курсе. Говорят, Фил, ты умный парень. А раз умный, тогда ответишь верно. Кто курит в «Блэкберне»? 

— Никто? — неуверенно не то ответил, не то спросил Фил. 

— А кто курит в «Манчестере»? — сказал Рио, кладя на стол пачку «Кента». 

Повисла пауза, потом Фил засмеялся и поднял глаза на Рио:

— Никто не курит. 

— Правильно, но не совсем. Руни курит, но пытается бросить, — доставая сигарету, и щелкая зажигалкой, сказал Рио. — А мы все здесь пассивные курильщики. 

Руни засмеялся и достал сигарету, то же самое сделали еще несколько игроков.

Фил засмеялся, но мотнул головой. Он не курил, и пил он тоже не пиво, а чай. 

Они танцевали, горланили песни под караоке и пили. В одиннадцать Рио вспомнил, что новички еще не посвящены и заставил всех одного за другим показывать свои таланты. И если Эшли Янг танцевал под «Move like jagger», Давид Де Хеа показывал фокусы, Валенсия пел, то Фил Джонс сначала долго думал, а потом, словно получив озарение, начал читать стихотворение. Том узнал его сразу — глупое, детское стихотворение из книги Александра Милна про Винни-Пуха, которое он ненавидел, потому что одноклассники всегда дразнили его из-за концовки. 

Прочесть стихотворение из Винни-Пуха — так по-джонсовски, что Том не смог скрыть улыбки.

When I was One,  
I had just begun.  
When I was Two,  
I was nearly new.  
When I was Three  
I was hardly me.  
When I was Four,  
I was not much more.  
When I was Five, I was just alive.  
But now I am Six, I'm as clever as clever,  
So I think I'll be six now for ever and ever. *

— Ты оригинал, — хмыкнул Том, когда Фил сел обратно на место — справа от него. — Почему именно это стихотворение?

— Первое, что пришло в голову, — улыбнулся пунцовый от всеобщего внимания Фил. Он отпил сока, прочистил горло и встретился взглядом с Томом. — Я так себя иногда чувствую.

— Нет, ты не можешь.

— Почему это?

— Потому что я здесь умный парень, забыл? — Том едва сдерживал смех. — Так что это моя песня. Не отдам.

Фил расхохотался и не мог остановиться несколько минут. В это время братья Да Силва на спор учили Де Хеа правильно пить текилу, Джонни Эванс опять проиграл пари и на этот раз целовал местную официантку, а Рио Фердинанд все это снимал на свой телефон.  
Фил успокоился, приблизился к Тому и сказал:

— А ты смешной, Том Клеверли. 

Вот так вот безапелляционно, как будто сделал для себя все выводы.

— А ты… — Том запнулся, в поисках верного слова, но совершенно не знал, что сказать. В этот момент на него налетел Уэлбек и потащил в сторону Эшли Янга петь караоке. Том был ему благодарен.  
______________________  
*Когда мне было 1,  
Я еще совсем не ходил.  
Когда мне стало 2,  
Я с трудом говорил слова.  
Когда мне стукнуло 3,  
Я еще не созрел внутри.  
Когда мне стало 4,  
Я б не остался один в квартире.  
Когда мне стукнуло 5,  
Я начал все понимать.  
А теперь мне 6 и я умный очень,  
А умный больше шести не хочет.


	3. Chapter 3

Капитан самолета сообщил, что в Манчестере привычные плюс двадцать и облачно, с редкими прояснениями — после трехнедельной жары, это казалось каким-то издевательством. Выходя из самолета, все натянули ветровки повыше, непонимающе уставились на людей в футболках — холод же собачий. 

Добравшись до дома, Том закинул чемодан и сумку подальше и первым делом направился в душ, включив посильнее горячую воду. Через час он уже зарылся в любимое, пахнущее лавандой одеяло и моментально заснул, прокручивая в голове последние серии «Побега из Тюрьмы», которые они посмотрели с Филом на пути обратно. Бербатов говорил достаточно убедительно, передавая им диск с первым сезоном — он знал толк в хорошем кино.

Звон домашнего будильника, вместо рингтона Рианны или звонка милой девушки со стойки регистрации — был непривычным и раздражал. Том взял будильник и положил под подушку, давая себе еще несколько минут. В конце концов, ему некуда было торопиться. За окном было все так же серо. Он проспал четырнадцать часов, ни больше, ни меньше. В холодильнике пропавший сыр и ветчина, прокисшее молоко, сливочное масло в морозилке и четыре банки пива. Том скосил взгляд на часы — 9 утра, рановато для пива. Выкинув испортившиеся продукты, он нашел в буфете печенье, джем и засыпал кофе в кофеварку. Кофе никогда не пропадает, удобно.

Дома было холодно, а еще тихо и совершенно нечем заняться. Полдня Том слонялся из кухни в зал, от телевизора к кровати, но охватившая тоска не отпускала. Казалось, что никакого трехнедельного турне не было, как и летних игр с молодежной сборной, или все это происходило в другой жизни. Том задумался над тем, что он делал раньше, не то чтобы каждый день у него выдавался свободным, совсем нет, но все же иногда такие дни случались, и он каким-то образом придумывал, как развлечь себя. Ничего путного в голову не пришло, кроме мысли о том, что неплохо бы позвонить кому-нибудь из ребят, но они наверняка заняты. Дэнни в красках рассказывал матери об Америке, а Эшли играл с дочерью Элли и с сыном Тайлером в привезенные из Нью-Йорка машинки и куклы Барби, при этом пытаясь помириться с Никки.

Страшно захотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить.

За последние три недели он не оказывался в одиночестве больше, чем на полчаса, и это сказывалось. Том разучился быть в одиночестве, хотя до этого двадцать три года у него это получалось прекрасно. После прошлогоднего турне не было ни таких мыслей, ни чувств. Накладывались еще полтора месяца, проведенные с молодежной сборной, но было ощущение, что он на своем месте, в своей команде. Конечно, ни силы удара Руни, ни мастерства Гиггза у него все еще не было, предстояло многое доказать, но последние матчи и явная вера Фергюсона в молодежь, придавали не дюжую уверенность.

А еще правильность происходящего доказывалась тем, что, несмотря на то, что не прошло и двадцати четырех часов, как он уже хотел позвонить Дэнни, или Эшли, или Филу, они наверняка отдыхают и готовятся к поездке в сборную. Том старался не завидовать, но не получалось, обиднее всего то, что с Филом они играли одинаково хорошо в молодежной сборной, но вызов получил только один из них. Но эти мысли Клеверли старался отгонять, как и навязчивую идею позвонить Эмили. Последние её сообщения «засранец, даже гребанную смску не можешь написать» и «не звони мне» красноречиво намекали, что придется сильно извернуться, чтобы вымолить прощения, а сейчас не было ни сил, ни желания выслушивать упреки и играть в эти женские-мужские поддавки, хотя секса хотелось очень.

Телефон, лежащий на животе, завибрировал. Звонил Уэлбз.

— Скучаешь? — крикнул тот в трубку. Том выдохнул и улыбнулся.

— Вроде того. Ты не занят? Может, сходим куда-нибудь?

— Поехали к Филу.

— Почему к Филу?

— У него мама сегодня готовит сазана. И она хочет познакомиться с его новыми друзьями.

Новыми друзьями? Им что, двенадцать? 

Так или иначе, выбирать не из чего, и он согласился. Том позвонил братьям, точнее Рафаэлю как старшему, тот Де Хеа и Чичарито, который вместо турне ездил в Мексику, оно и понятно, концовку сезона и девятнадцатое чемпионство вытащил буквально на себе. Дэнни позвал остальных, правда большая часть отказалась — дети, жены и диваны, с которыми они не виделись почти месяц.

Фил жил в Лейленде, в часе езды от центра Манчестера на север по М61. Дом у Джонсов был под стать их семье — просторный, светлый, немного консервативный в интерьере и совсем малость деревенский. Большой дубовый стол в столовой, белый ковер в гостиной перед телевизором, светло-бежевая плитка с орнаментами петухов. 

Мать Фила, Хелен, хлопотала на кухне, следила за пирогом в духовке и за общим наполнением стола, охала и расспрашивала парней обо всем на свете, от «ну, как там, в Америке», до «а вы знаете, что сейчас творится в Лондоне». Когда Хелен и Фил стояли рядом, то становилось понятно, насколько они похожи не только внешне, но и мимикой: смущенной полуулыбкой, открытым смехом всем телом и любопытствующим и очень уверенным взглядом прямо в глаза. Хелен постоянно трепала сына по голове, а он приобнимал ее и целовал пару раз в щеку.

А еще у Фила Джонса была собака, и это Том узнал, как только позвонил в звонок дома. На догадку повлиял лай, громкое цоканье по паркету бегущей со скоростью Нани собаки, и с грохотом упавшие не то стул, не то тумба. Пэтси, золотистый ретривер пяти лет, «очень любит гостей», как сказал потом Фил, оттаскивая собаку от обслюнявленного Клеверли.

— А она умеет улыбаться? — спросил потом Том, глядя на Пэтси, которая вот уже час как не убирала голову с колен Уэлбека, преданно смотря тому в глаза и требуя чего-нибудь вкусненького.

— Конечно, умеет, — ответил Дэнни, гладя собаку. У Дэнни дома два дога, а вот у Тома — нет, в доме родителей жил старый кот, он его в целом любил, особенно на расстоянии. Эмили предлагала завести ему своего, даже порывалась подарить на три месяца отношений, но мысль о том, чтобы о ком-то заботиться постоянно и быть скованным в возможностях передвижения, претила.

— Эмили понравился подарок? — спросил Фил у Тома, откидываясь на диване, после десерта.

Том скривился. Серебряную подвеску в магазине «Тиффани» в Нью-Йорке он решил приобрести скорее за компанию, глядя на то, как Фил с горящими глазами покупает уже пятый подарок своей ненаглядной Кайе и шестой — матери.

— Мы еще не помирились.

— А что случилось?

— Не важно, — нахмурился Том, рассказывать о неотвеченных СМС и пропущенных вызовах Филу, который созванивается со своей девушкой каждые пять минут, не хотелось.

— Купи цветы.

— Да ты оригинал.

— Купи нижнее белье, — вставил Эванс. Матч в ФИФА явно закончился, ребята заскучали и все решили поучаствовать в налаживании личной жизни Тома.

— Она его рекламирует.

— Ну, да, — Джонни задумался.

— Сыграй на гитаре под окном, — высказал идею Руни. Том уже молчал, да и вставить слово было невозможно — всех понесло.

— Да ты романтик.

— Уазза у нас певец.

— «Британский идол» прямо. Когда прослушивание, Уэйн?

— На Колин всегда действует.

— Ты играл для Колин под окном?

— Вандервол всегда в тему. Хотите, сыграю?

— У меня есть гитара, — вставил Фил Джонс.

Все замялись, Уэйн Руни любил петь, но команда эти его порывы не поддерживала. Последние два года Уазза пел грустные песни про потерянную любовь, тоску и одиночество. В итоге всех клонило в сон, а Патрис Эвра матерился и отправлял смски Роналду.

— Устрой романтический вечер, — поймал взгляд Тома Джонни Эванс, возвращаясь к основной теме разговора.

Все как один начали выкрикивать предложения: «свечи», «шампанское», «джаз», «сексуальные полицейские».

Все повернулись к Чичарито.

— Ну, — моментально покраснел мексиканец, — стриптиз, знаете.

Про Тома и его проблемы в тот вечер больше никто не вспоминал.

*

Все следующее утро он крутил телефон в руках, пытаясь придумать, с чего начать извинения, но в итоге помириться с Эмили так и не успел — помешал звонок из тренерского штаба национальной сборной — у Лэмпарда проблемы с горлом, нужен первоклассный полузащитник на ближайший товарищеский матч с Нидерландами.

Том сорвался быстро, забросил пару чистых носков в практически не разобранную дорожную сумку, вызвал такси и уже через два часа приветствовал Руни, Уэлбека и Джонса в аэропорту.

— Опять вы, — в шутку сделал недовольное выражение лица Янг, приехав практически за десять минут до начала посадки.

— Привыкай, — улыбнулся Руни. — Или можешь плохо играть, тогда будешь видеть нас реже.

— Не дождешься, — хмыкнул Эшли.

Основная сборная от сборных до двадцати одного и семнадцати лет не отличалась ничем, — к такому выводу пришел Том к концу первого дня, разве что вниманием прессы. Столько журналистов вокруг себя сразу он еще не видел. Их с Джонсом разрывали на различных интервью, чуя свежую кровь и бросаясь на новое мясо как стервятники, следя за каждым шагом в ожидании, чтобы сделать из них не то героев, не то злодеев.

Руни шутил, что прессинг журналистов сильнее и страшнее прессинга «Барселоны», а раз через последнее они несколько недель назад прошли, то и с этим справятся. Вообще, Уэйн не отходил от них с Джонсом и Смоллингом ни на шаг, сказывались общие шутки и какая-то единая волна, на которой они находились после турне. На поле наигранные связки тоже работали эффективнее прочих.

Вот только матч в итоге отменили из-за беспорядков в Лондоне.

*

Вернувшись домой, он первым делом направился к Эмили, после предварительного звонка. Шампанское, конфеты и не в последнюю очередь подарок из «Тиффани» сделали свое дело. Он не извинялся и не клялся ей в любви, просто предложил продолжить отношения и сказал, что соскучился. Она, видимо, и этого не ждала, а может, секса ей хотелось не меньше, чем Тому, вот только, вбиваясь в нее после, он подумал, что эти ее громкие стоны и крики «Томми» вызывают у него не возбуждение, а скорее раздражение. Ночевать он поехал к себе, сказав, что завтра рано на тренировку.

На переигровку его не пригласили. Обидно до чертиков. Отличный подарок к его дню рождения, который они с Дэнни планировали отпраздновать где-нибудь в Блэкпуле — там были отличные клубы, знакомые владельцы этих клубов и значительно меньше папарацци, в отличие от Манчестера. Но сейчас Дэнни тренировался в Лондоне, поэтому он позвонил Дэнни Симпсону и Кори Эвансу, заявив, что им нужно оторваться как в последний раз. Садясь в такси, он набрал номер Эмили, сказав, что поедет на праздничный семейный ужин к родителям. Врать было не впервой.

На огорчения и неудачи Том всегда отвечал отличной вечеринкой и настоящим весельем. За вечер такого рейда он успевал посетить клуба три, встретиться с представителями Найки, с промоутерами новых спортивных изданий в городе, с начинающими музыкантами, выпить пару коктейлей за счет заведений и если повезет, закончить вечер с красивой блондинкой, если Эмили не брала трубку.

Часто они тусовались с Дэнни, зависали в «Бэнд оф зэ Уолл», где по субботам проходила r’n’b вечеринка, а по воскресеньям баттл между начинающими рэперами. Ему нравилось это место — дорогой алкоголь, мягкие диваны, украшенные золотом, и люстры девятнадцатого века, красивые танцовщицы и хорошая музыка. Том не заметил, когда стал подмечать эти вещи, но теперь «хорошее место» от «плохого» отличал именно по этим критериям.

Если бы о них с Дэнни снимали кино, то в этом фильме присутствовали бы дорогие машины, красивые девушки на высоких шпильках и с глубоким декольте, забитые до отказа телефонные книги в последних блэкберри и постоянные чартерные перелеты.

Не сказать, что Тому это не нравилось. Возвращаясь домой поздно вечером на своем Мерседесе, после нескольких промо фото-сессий для благотворительной компании, выигранного вчера матча и отличной вечеринки в клубе, ощущение счастья не могло не возникать. Когда живешь на полную катушку и нет ни секунды свободного времени, времени на рефлексии тоже нет.

*

Говорят, что годам к семнадцати у людей формируется характер. Взрослел Том, как и все остальные парни в молодежных командах по футболу, в окружении так же пацанов. В двенадцать они начали пробовать пиво, в тринадцать сигареты, а в пятнадцать парни начали разговаривать о девчонках и о том, у кого еще ни разу ничего не было. Тома сдал Дэнни Уэлбек, а спустя неделю, полную подначиваний и шуточек, на вечеринке в доме у Уэлбека они познакомили его с девчонкой Мэрил, собственно так все и случилось. На следующей тренировке его встретили аплодисментами, ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, но он изобразил победный танец Рональдиньо. В пятнадцать все стараются выделываться и быть не теми, кем являются. Как понял Том после, не только в пятнадцать.

Утро шестнадцатого августа началось с того, что Эмили закатила Тому истерику по поводу статьи в «The Sun», согласно которой он слал смски с предложением заняться сексом какой-то девушке в Блэкпуле.

Эмили почти довела его своими криками и неоправданными обвинениями.

— Это правда?

— То, что ты мне не доверяешь — это твои проблемы.

— Засранец, то есть это правда?

— Конечно, нет, — вздохнул Том. — Какого черта я бы потащился в Блэкпул?

В него полетела ваза. Он ненавидел конфликты.

*  
— Ну, рассказывай, герой-любовник, — встретил его в раздевалке Рио, — правда или нет?

Том почувствовал на себе десяток заинтересованных взглядов. Руни спросил, что случилось, на что Рио вкратце обрисовал ситуацию. Том не знал, куда себя деть, несмотря на то, что он играл за один из самых великих клубов в мире, он совсем не любил оказываться в центре внимания. В такие моменты хотелось исчезнуть.

Том втянул посильнее воздух и на выдохе выдал:

— Если бы я хотел с кем-нибудь секса, я бы его получил.

Рио засмеялся, Эвра ударил его по плечу:

— Вот это наш парень.

Когда все переключили внимание с него на Андерсона, который надел шорты Чичарито, Том сел и начал натягивать гетры, все еще мечтая о том, чтобы провалиться сквозь землю.

— Только журналистам так не отвечай, — тихо сказал подсевший Гиггз, посмотрел в сторону и затем добавил: — Скажи, если нужен будет адвокат, а вообще лучше пусть всем занимается клуб.

Том молча кивнул и под ложечкой засосало, меньше всего хотелось, чтобы об этом узнал клуб, то есть Фергюсон, тогда об основе придется забыть надолго. Выходя из раздевалки, он почувствовал, как легла на плечо рука Дэнни:

— Все будет нормально, — прошептал тот ему на ухо.

Том кивнул и наткнулся на хмурый взгляд Джонса. Только на третьем разминочном круге он вспомнил, что чертов Джонс слышал об их с Уэлбеком плане поехать после дня рождения Тома в Блэкпул. Чертов святоша Фил Джонс, главное, чтобы держать секреты входило в длинный список его добродетелей.

Когда вечером отец позвонил ему, сказал, что мать расстроилась, и он надеется, что это не правда, внутри окончательно все упало.

— Нет, отец, ты что.

В конце концов, ему не хотелось расстраивать близких, поэтому он набрал номер Эмили и попросил прикрыть его. Глупый секс-скандал — совсем не то, с чего нужно начинать карьеру в «Манчестере», спросите Джонни Эванса.

*

В газете настроены были серьезно, но юристы команды на этом уже не первую собаку съели. Не то чтобы это имело какое-то отношение к Пак Чжи Суну. С момента подачи заявления по статье «клевета» и начала судебного дела, правда уже никому, в общем, была не нужна, даже Эмили, которая приехала сразу после встречи с клубными адвокатами. Она уклонилась от объятий, молча прошагала в спальню, и начала собирать вещи, вроде книг, пилочки, зубной щетки, комплекта красного нижнего белья – он был любимым у Тома, – и еще сотни другой мелочи, которую хозяин квартиры давно перестал замечать и оценивать как чужеродные предметы. В конце концов, полгода — это уже серьезно.

Пока Эмили стучала дверями шкафов и ящиков в комоде, Клеверли сидел за барной стойкой и меланхолично помешивал сахар в кружке чая. По радио Адель завывала о том, что шрамы не позволяют ей забыть о прошлом, как и чувство, что у них могло бы быть всё. Может всему причиной была эта новая британская икона музыки с сильным голосом, или чай с молоком и сахаром, что всегда успокаивал, но когда Эмили заскочила на кухню со слезами на глазах и полезла на него с кулаками и криками, что ненавидит, Том пребывал в умиротворении, словно спящий Везувий.

— Ты сказала, что я просил? — спросил Том, когда та замолчала, восстанавливая дыхание.

Входная дверь едва не слетела с петель от удара.

Официально о расставании они так никогда и не сообщили, напротив, поддерживали легенду об искренней любви еще в течение двух месяцев, пока тянулось судебное дело. Эмили получила благодарственное письмо и букет цветов от юристов клуба за содействие, а Том так и не решился ни на что более личное, чем перевод суммы с несколькими нулями на её банковский счёт.


	4. Chapter 4

Подвернувшийся голеностоп словно сотни осколков, что впиваются тебе в кожу. Невыносимо.

Играть с ощущением боли — это нормально, это неотъемлемая часть футбола. Иногда можно измерять важность матча тем, насколько физически больно тебе девяносто минут и целую ночь после. Даже если тебя бьют по ногам сзади придурки вроде Дэвиса, если икроножные мышцы деревенеют настолько, что кажется, что и шага больше сделать не сможешь без крика боли, если ты играешь за «Манчестер», то нет варианта, кроме как бежать через все поле, потому что Гиггз пошел подавать угловой.

Но проходные матчи с командами вроде «Болтона» должны проходить не на обезболивающих, в них нужно оставлять запас энергии на всю последующую неделю и уж точно не корчится на мокром, грязном газоне на глазах у двадцати восьми тысяч зрителей, зажмурившись и сжав зубами футболку, чтобы не закричать от пронизывающей боли. В таких матчах ты должен отмахиваться от медиков, говоря, что все нормально и бежать обратно помогать команде, а не зажмурившись считать до десяти, лишь бы поскорее кто-нибудь что-нибудь сделал, лишь бы перестало быть так больно, и на вопрос врача «можешь играть?» унизительно и жалко мотать головой в знак отрицания. На десятой, мать его, минуте.

Матч закончился с разгромным счетом, «Юнайтед» отправили пять безответных мячей в ворота Яаскилайнена, вот только Тому Клеверли было уже совершенно наплевать. Не очень много радости приносит третий укол обезболивающего и подвернутый голеностоп, из-за которого не чувствуешь ноги вовсе. И уж точно совсем не радостными становятся слова «всего месяц, сынок» после обследования в десять вечера. Дэвис звонит уже перед сном, но Том мысленно кроет капитана «Болтона» матом, но к телефону не притрагивается. В ответ на «факи» Клеверли Дэвис присылает СМС.

«Надеюсь, у тебя все в порядке. Ничего личного, ты же понимаешь».

«Да, приятель, все в порядке, просто зашибись», — думал Том. Но отправил только язвительное «Красиво играешь, капитан». А главное — даже без желтой, хотя подкат сзади — чистая красная. 

Весь следующий день Том провалялся в кровати, с разрешения посетившего его в полдень лечащего врача. К концу третьего дня в заточении, Том начал медленно сходить с ума, поэтому он позвонил Дэнни, и со словами «если не пойдем куда-нибудь вечером, то я здесь сдохну» уговорил того на тусовку. Они встретились как обычно в «Уэрхаус Проджект» в десять, народ только подтягивался на концерт местной рок-группы. Дэнни как всегда опоздал, но с ним приехал Джонни Эванс.

— А он что здесь делает? — нахмурился Том.

— Забыл? Эванс же фанатеет от них. И вместе веселее.

Том хотел оспорить последнее высказывание. Не то чтобы он не любил компанию, но сегодня было явно не подходящее настроение для разговоров. Хотелось напиться до потери сознания под разрывающий перепонки металл, но не разговаривать. К тому же с Эвансом старшим он до сих пор не мог найти общий язык, когда вы дружите с чьими-то братьями – а с младшим братом Джонни, Корри Эвансом, они до сих пор периодически созваниванились и встречались время от времени, – не получается дружить с обоими.

— Привет, Том. Что говорят насчет травмы?

Том обреченно вздохнул. На эту тему говорить не хотелось, как и видеть в глазах Эванса сочувствие и жалость.

— Месяц.

Пока Джонни говорил что-то про то, что это не так уж и плохо, Том уже искал глазами кого-нибудь знакомого, чтобы сбежать от ирландца.

— А что насчет…

— Слушай, отвали, я не в настроении, — оборвал того на полуслове Том, на что Джонни удивленно вздернул брови.

— Да, Том прав, пойдемте выпьем, никаких серьезных разговоров на вечер, — спас ситуацию Дэнни, толкая обоих в сторону вип-ложи на втором этаже.

К выходу музыкантов на сцену клуб уже был забит до отказа, люди буквально сидели друг у друга на головах.

— Пойдемте вниз, — прокричал Том что есть силы, потому что не слышно было ничего, кроме музыки и общего гама. Он залпом допил четвертый за вечер стакан виски, и, слегка покачиваясь, направился вниз.

— Да, Фил, мы в «Уэрхаус Проджект», на втором этаже, давай быстрее, тут уже сумасшедший дом, — кричал в трубку Эванс, прикрывая её двумя ладонями.

То, что в последнее время Джонс с Эвансом стали не разлей вода, было заметно невооруженным глазом. Возможно, причина — их девушки, Кайя и Хелен, что после первого же знакомства практически не расставались, увидев друг в друге родственную душу. 

Том, слегка пошатываясь, отправился на первый этаж, какая-то парочка целовалась прямо на лестнице, не обращая ни на кого внимания, так что он был вынужден проходить, прижимаясь к стенке. Спустившись, он оказался слева от сцены, прямо под колонкой, поэтому пришлось пробираться дальше. Расталкивать людей и пробираться вперед — было увлекательно и немного разогнало адреналин в крови. Достигнув середины, он остановился позади группы молодых девушек с отличными фигурами, которые извивались под музыку как змеи. Том решил, что тут ему нравится. В это время группа перешла ко второй мелодии, более быстрой. Солист, обнимавший до этого микрофон, вытащил его и начал прыгать из одного угла сцены в другой. Том смотрел то на него, то на девушек впереди, как завороженный. Виски сказывалось, все немного плыло, лучи прожекторов сливались в одно ослепляющее облако, солист пел хорошо, или это ему только казалось. Шла вторая или десятая песня, Тома несло по реке рок-н-ролла, он закрыл глаза и думал о том, как круто. Он так давно не стоял в такой толпе, но сейчас все настолько были поглощены группой и собой, что ему было плевать — кому до него есть дело, даже если кто-то и узнает.

Мир шатнулся слишком резко. Он едва устоял на ногах, схватившись за стоящую рядом девушку.

— Изви-и-ини, — сказал вусмерть пьяный, шатающийся мужик лет за сорок. Икнул и отпил еще пива из бутылки, что держал в руках. Потом отдал кому-то бутылку и, шатаясь, словно от ветра, направился к девушкам, вытянув вперед руки.

Реакция оказалась мгновенной как в матче. Том схватил его за плечо, развернул к себе и врезал в лицо. Мужику понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы прийти в себя и осознать, что произошло.

— Какого? — вскричал тот и полез на Тома.

Том никогда не жаловался на реакции, но спарринг-партнер в три раза больше и четыре стакана виски в организме сказывались. Он не врезал, но взял Тома за грудки и взревел от злости. Люди рядом начали оборачиваться.

Закончилось всё так же быстро, как и началось. Откуда ни возьмись, появилась охрана и растащила их, и пока мужик переключил всё свое внимание на охрану, орал и размахивал кулаками, Том почувствовал руку на плече.

— Идем, давай, — прокричал в ухо взявшийся ниоткуда Фил Джонс, и с силой толкнул его в сторону выхода. Толпа выплюнула их из зала так же быстро, как и всосала Тома какое-то время назад, словно отработанный материал, что больше не нужен этой машине вибраций.

На улице было свежо. Том закрыл глаза и прислонился к холодной кирпичной стене. Адреналин все еще бил в венах, сердце стучало сильнее обычного, а в голове нестерпимо гудело.

— Совсем сбрендил? Одной травмы мало? — Фил ходил из стороны в сторону, останавливаясь и впиваясь взглядом в Клеверли. — Не удивлюсь, если эта история завтра будет на первых полосах.

Том не отвечал, в ушах звенело от музыки. Он пытался восстановить дыхание.

— Надо полагать, врачи не сказали ничего хорошего? — продолжил тот.

Где-то вдалеке кто-то крикнул «такси» и машина резко, со свистом затормозила.

— Месяц.

— Месяц? Да тебе повезло.

Повезло? Тому захотелось смеяться. Повезло — это когда забиваешь с тридцати ярдов, когда Месси не выходит играть против тебя, или когда получаешь место в команде только благодаря одновременным травмам Фердинанда и Видича.

Он встретился с растерянным взглядом Джонса. Похоже, последнее сказал вслух. В воздухе повисла тишина.

— Почему ты иногда такой мудак, Том?

Именно сейчас Том ощутил, как заныла левая нога, он слегка дернул ею.

— Ты эгоистичный и испорченный, — спустя пару секунд бросил Фил.

Испорченный — идеальное слово. Испорченный гребанным Дэвисом и гребанным «Болтоном», а может и еще раньше, еще со времен «Лестера» испорченный, как еда, которую только и осталось, что выкинуть в мусорку. Том истерично захохотал, сгибаясь пополам. Он — еда, вот ведь как оно оказывается.

— Том, — тихо позвал Джонс и, не получив реакции, затем громко крикнул: — Томас!

Тот выпрямился и помрачнел. Томасом его перестали называть ещё в школе.

— Да пошёл ты, — выплюнул Том и, держась за стену, стараясь не ступать на левую ногу, направился в сторону дороги.

— Успокойся, — прошептал прямо в ухо Фил и подхватил его за талию, закидывая его руку себе на плечо. Дыхание у Джонса было очень теплое, как в общем и весь он, от него пахло одеколоном «Пако Рабан», и Том не был уверен, знает он это из-за самого запаха, или из-за того, что видел как тот брызгается им каждый раз после душа. Том попытался оттолкнуть его свободной рукой, но тот лишь сжал крепче. Том закрыл глаза и начал отсчитывать от десяти до одного, желая исчезнуть. Левая рука пульсировала от боли, а он ничего не мог сделать. Фил держал его крепко, казалось, что он в два раза больше и сильнее. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что ему больно, но почувствовал, как накатывает, что не может ничего сказать, как давно не было.

— Отпусти, — произнес Том, прошла, как ему показалось, бесконечность. Фил отпустил руку, но продолжал держать Тома.

Тот задрожал всем телом. Паника накатила как лавина. Он пытался успокоиться, но не получалось. Ему нахрен не нужна была ничья помощь.

— Клевз, ты чего?

Голос отказывал, он чувствовал, как бросает в жар. Он не заметил, как Фил отпустил его и отошел. Взяв всю волю в кулак, он, не поднимая глаза на Джонса, на ватных ногах дошел до ближайшего такси, что дежурило возле клуба, назвал свой адрес, и машина сорвалась с места. Фил продолжал стоять там же, где и стоял, Том так ничего ему и не сказал.

Упав на сидение машины, он смог выдохнуть. Он в безопасности. Все нормально. До дома он доехал, как во сне, а там нашел в аптечке успокоительные, которые уже не пил три года, включил альбом Дрейка погромче, упал на кровать и сразу вырубился. 

*

Всю ночь ему снился «Кинг Пауэр», его грязные, старые раздевалки, застрявшие в восьмидесятых клуба, и темные подворотни Лестера.

*

На следующий день в Каррингтоне все шло своим чередом, как обычно, вот только Том сидел на скамейке с гипсом, дожидаясь физиотерапевта, который планировал его обследовать и дать программу на месяц. За пять минут перед тренировкой Дэнни успел пересказать весь вчерашний выпуск икс фактора два раза, но благо спас их свисток тренера. Том не заметил, как рядом оказался опоздавший на тренировку Фил.

— Так что это вчера было?

— Ничего.

— А в клубе знают о твоих приступах? Или как это называется? Паническое расстройство?

Том сжал зубы, чертов проницательный засранец. Небось еще интернет ночью весь перерыл.

— Те, кто надо, знают.

— И кто же?

— Слушай, тебе-то чего. Отвали, не твое дело.

Фил замолчал, он вообще никогда не препирался и отваливал, когда ему говорили. Тома пробирала злость, нужно было ему в это лезть. К тому же приступов не было уже несколько лет и они ни на чем не отражались. Том встал и направился в раздевалку, бросив напоследок:

— Со мной все в порядке.

— Я и не говорил, что с тобой что-то не так, — услышал он в ответ.

— Да, просто назвал меня испорченным мудаком.

Фил замялся, но потом сказал:

— Извини.

Честно говоря, Тому было уже плевать.


	5. Chapter 5

Команда продолжала жить своей жизнью, а Том своей: процедуры три раза в неделю, разговоры с Уэлбеком по телефону пять дней в неделю и почти круглосуточное домашнее заточение — никаких нагрузок на ногу, режим. К концу двух недель это однообразие уже сидело в печенках. Хотелось тренироваться и играть, но вместо этого Том сидел дома, бездумно переключал каналы телевизора, третий раз смотрел последнюю игру Манчестера и на сотый раз прокручивал момент столкновения с Дэвисом, ругая себя за то, что не убрал ногу.

После травм в «Лестер Сити» и «Уотфорде», что выбивали его из строя на три и четыре месяца, он думал, что научился быть аккуратным и не рисковать лишний раз. В футболе здоровье превыше всего, правда всегда оставались ребята вроде Джонса или Рафаэля, которые неслись вперед, прямо на столкновения, не щадя себя и особо не задумываясь, что каждый подкат или единоборство может стоить им парочки месяцев вне игры.

Спустя две недели заточения Том уже устал перебирать в телефонной книжке номера знакомых девушек, никто не согласился прийти и проявить все свое женское сочувствие и сострадание умирающему Тому. Разозлившись на бесчувственных женщин, Том позвонил своему лучшему другу, Дэнни Уэлбеку.

С Дэнни было легко, он много смеялся, веселился в рамках разумного, и казалось, что у него никогда не бывает проблем. Том не признавался, но иногда завидовал.

Том всегда думал о том, что правильно, как себя вести, что ответить на вопрос. Когда Босс в июне позвонил и пригласил к себе в кабинет поговорить, дорога до Каррингтона впервые за десять лет показалась слишком короткой, живот скрутило почти до тошноты, так что утренняя яичница настойчиво просилась наружу. В последнее время никто из его друзей из академии и резерва команды не выходил из кабинета Фергюсона радостным, Том знал это не понаслышке, попойки в барах города в честь тех, кого списали, так и не дав шанс, стали привычным делом. Ни жизнь, ни карьера профессионального футболиста не заканчивалась, сэр Алекс всегда после фразы «извини, приятель, но конкуренция в основной команде слишком высока, а тебе нужна игровая практика» брал телефон, делал несколько звонков и договаривался о месте где-нибудь в «Куинз Парк Рейнджерс» или «Сандерленде», но дверь в основу «Манчестера» в тот момент закрывалась.

— Да пошел этот гребанный Фергюсон, я ему еще покажу, — кричал на весь бар каждый третий после первой пинты.

— Неужели я недостаточно талантлив? — с горечью спрашивал каждый второй после стакана виски.

— Это несправедливо, — тихо говорил каждый, опустив глаза. 

Том на ватных ногах добрался до базы, а в кабинет ввалился побледневший и с искусанными губами. Фергюсон хлопнул его по плечу и указал на стул возле старого, как сам Босс, стола, что находился в этом кабинете столько, сколько себя помнил Том. Фергюсон обошел его, сел в свое кресло, постучал по столу, а затем строго взглянул на него. 

— Ну что, Том, готов к первой команде?

Том думал, что язык так и не отлипнет от неба. 

*

— Может на Рианну? — спросил Том по телефону.

— У нас будет в этот день матч, — заметил Уэлбек. 

Том прикусил губу, это Дэнни, а не он сейчас помнит наизусть расписание матчей. Он валяется с травмой.

— Можно на следующий концерт в Ливерпуль сгонять.

В их дружбе с Дэнни Уэлбеком последнее решение всегда оставалось за Дэнни, но варианты всегда предлагал Том. Дэнни молчал несколько секунд, а потом громко, широко улыбаясь, заявил, словно он сам придумал:

— Едем на Рианну. Тебе нужно развеяться.

С Дэнни он познакомился в академии, тот был на год младше и родом из Манчестера. Когда Дэнни было шесть лет, его уже отмечали скауты «Юнайтед», так что попадание в основную команду всегда было вопросом времени. В две тысячи пятом, когда Том переехал на базу, Дэнни взяли в академию. У Уэлбека получалось заряжать энергией, он громко смеялся, много шутил и любил шумные вечеринки. Дэнни — ураган эмоций. А еще он сверхталантливый — с шестнадцати его начали приглашать в молодежную сборную. 

Себя Том никогда не считал сверхталантливым, в этом он похож на Флетчера. За одним из ужинов, во время просмотра «Икс фактора», Даррен сказал:

— Практически все талантливые люди ленятся и упускают шансы, так что главное — просто работать. 

Потом он повернулся к Тому и подмигнул:

— Но ребят в одиннадцать лет не берут в академию «Манчестера» просто так.

Том улыбнулся, он тогда очень хотел спросить, обидела ли Даррена характеристика от Роя Кина, «посредственность», но не знал, как об этом спрашивают, поэтому просто уставился в телевизор. Он не умел говорить на такие темы, а может и не стоило, ведь есть вещи, о которых в футболе не говорят. 

*

Например о том, стоило ли извиниться, или нет. Именно об этом думал Том, пока жал руку Филу на парковке Каррингтона. Они не разговаривали с той самой истории с дракой, не то чтобы Том нарочно избегал его, он предпочитал считать, что просто не подворачивался случай. Негативный осадок, оставшийся от их конфликта, давил, и как всегда бывало с Томом — он совершенно не собирался что-либо с этим делать. Вокруг много людей, чтобы перестать общаться с тем, с кем у вас не ладится. Если не клеилось, проще не общаться.

Но сейчас Фил Джонс ехал с ним на концерт Рианны, поскольку Дэнни отчего-то решил, что на двух машинах рациональнее, а Янг, естественно сел к Уэлбеку. 

День был солнечный, впервые за последнюю неделю, словно специально для прогулок или поездок. 

Фил закинул сумку в багажник и уселся на пассажирское сидение. Том втянул носом влажный воздух, пнул камень под ногой и, громко выдохнув, направился к машине. Похоже, дорога предстояла дальняя. 

— Как нога? — решил поинтересоваться Фил, пока Том заводил машину. 

— Нормально, на следующей неделе начну тренировки. 

— Это хорошо. 

Том кивнул. Съехав с парковки на трассу, Том включил погромче радио, чтобы заполняло тишину в салоне. 

Том не умел просить прощения. Иногда все же заставлял себя говорить «извини», но никогда не говорил за что — это тяжелее, нужно сформулировать, а значит признать. Проще всего закрыть глаза и жить дальше, пусть даже избегая человека. Слабость? Зато меньше проблем. Всегда лучше сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. 

— Оксфорд роуд, знаешь, где это? — спросил Фил. Он с неделю как наконец снял квартиру в центре Манчестера, обещая организовать вечеринку по поводу новоселья. Сейчас им нужно было заехать за билетами, которые он оставил дома.

— Знаю, — буркнул Том. — Я тут уже десять лет живу. 

Фил кивнул, уставившись в окно. Так они и ехали в тишине, только уже подъезжая, Джонс указал направление и нужный дом.

Их встретила Хелен, которая, по всей видимости, наводила порядок в новом жилище сына.

— Ой, мальчики, а у меня как раз черничный пирог подошел. 

— Мы спешим, мам, — начал сопротивляться Фил.

— Не сомневаюсь, но голодными я вас не отпущу. 

Пока Фил переодевался и искал билеты, мисс Джонс успела накормить Тома черничным пирогом с чаем.

— От тебя, наверное, девушка не отходит, пока ты на больничном. 

— Да нет, — Том прожевывал уже вторую порцию. Джонс носился вокруг, подхватил пирог и получил при этом нагоняй от матери «не ешь на ходу». 

— Значит, родители, — вернулась она к Тому.

— Да, в общем, нет. Я как-то сам привык справляться. Один. 

Хелен вмиг погрустнела, с минуту смотрела пристально на Тома, изучая, а затем вздохнула:

— Ты действительно так похож на Мэтью. 

— На кого? — напрягся Том. 

Тут в гостиной возник Фил с сумкой и билетами. 

— Я готов. Поехали, — протараторил Джонс. — Мам, буду поздно. Нам пора, опаздываем. 

Он поцеловал ее в щеку и кивнул Тому, направившись к выходу. У них оставалось всего полтора часа до начала концерта — катастрофически мало. Пробка началась от самого поворота на М30. Том сделал погромче радио, они все еще не разговаривали. Том крутил в голове брошенные мисс Джонс слова, пытаясь расшифровать. 

— Кто такой Мэтью? — прервал пятнадцатиминутную тишину Том, а оттого спросил едва слышно.

Фил смотрел в окно, изучая не то синюю «БМВ», не то пустырь за трассой, и, казалось, не слышал вопроса, или делал вид, что не слышал. Том прочистил горло, чтоб повторить вопрос, но не успел.

— Не важно, — ответил Фил.

Том нахмурился, он не любил, когда так откровенно хамят. От злости он слишком сильно нажал на газ и пришлось резко тормозить, чтобы не впечататься в красную «Рено» впереди. 

— А всё же? — решил настоять на своем Том.

Фил громко вздохнул, давая понять, где сидит у него нахальство Клеверли.

— Он был моим другом, — сухо сказал он через несколько секунд.

— Был?

— Да. 

Том бросил короткий взгляд на Джонса. Тот прислонил голову к стеклу.

— Бывает, — заметил Том. 

— Да, — повторил Джонс бессмысленно. — Бывает. 

Том уставился вперед. Разговор зашел в тупик. Пробка не рассасывалась, они медленно плелись вперед на скорости двадцать км в час 12 миль. По радио играли «Эй, Джуд» «Битлз», Том поморщился — он не любил «Битлз», глупая, наивная и совершенно дурацкая музыка. Он потянулся, чтобы переключить станцию, но Фил перехватил его за запястье.

— Оставь.

В его глазах было слишком много всего: грусти, а может горечи, просьбы не спрашивать, не трогать, и может как раз мольбы о том, чтобы поведать, как старая рана, что начала кровоточить.

Том не был уверен, что именно он видел в серо-голубых глазах Джонса, он не умел разбираться в этих тонкостях, чувствах. Он понимал только то, что их было много, что захлестывало волной, и от этого собирался ком в горле. А еще тянуло руку — Фил все еще держал его, неосознанно наверняка, но как всегда не рассчитывая силу — почти до синяков. Он отпустил, только когда Том кивнул — «Оставлю, не волнуйся».

Джон Ленон пел о том, что «нужно сердце приоткрыть, чтоб сделать жизнь немного лучше», а Том думал, что это совсем не поездка «развеяться», как обещал Уэлбек. К этому моменту они с Янгом были уже на месте и слали смс с вопросом «ну вы там где?».

— Извини, — сказал вдруг Фил, застав Тома врасплох. — Я не хотел лезть, куда не следует. 

Том удивленно смотрел на Джонса, который не сводил взгляда с дороги и жевал желваками.

— Это меня не касалось, да и ты не просил помочь. — Фил замолчал, нахмурившись и явно что-то обдумывая. — Впредь я буду держать дистанцию. 

Том кивнул, потом опомнился и бросил «окей». Фил Джонс — уникальный человек, он даже прощения просил тогда, когда его наоборот надо требовать. Между ними было мало чего общего. Тому нравились машины, кожаные куртки, вечеринки и Дрейк. Фил слушал «Битлз», ужасно одевался, редко выходил из дома и проводил все время со своей девушкой. Неуклюжий, несуразный и чертовски скучный.

Том Клеверли совсем не мог объяснить, почему ему нравилась компания Фила Джонса. Сейчас хотелось вернуть легкость общения и может, впервые за долгое время, хотелось что-то исправить. 

Майк Костелло вещал по радио: «Да, друзья, именно «Битлз» пронесли славу британского рок-н-ролла по всему миру и стали нашим достоянием и гордостью, чего не скажешь о футбольной сборной, которая на следующей неделе играет матч с Уэльсом на «Уэмбли».

— Началось, — взвыл Том. Нет ничего хуже комментаторов, которые пытались шутить по поводу сборной, словно сборная, она как евреи — про них всегда смешно. 

«Будь я на месте Фабио Капелло, я бы сказал, что не могу тренировать этих англичан, когда всю жизнь тренировал футболистов».

— Вот урод, — сдался Фил и сам переключил на другую станцию, где играла Рианна. 

Доехали до стадиона они на десять минут после начала концерта. Бежали так, словно пытались догнать стремящегося к воротам Роналду. Дэнни и Эшли ждали их перед северным входом, злые как настоящие манчестерские черти. Стадион оказался заполнен до отказа, было громко, ярко и весело.

Концерт удался на славу, они практически посадили голоса, горланя все известные хиты, и раздали всего семь автографов на четверых. В этот вечер не они были звездами, и сегодня это был лучший подарок.

Одними из последних возвращаясь на парковку, где в темноте пискнула сигнализация машины, Том чувствовал себя полностью отдохнувшим и расслабленным. Главное — получилось переключиться и на несколько часов забыть о невыносимой травме и упущенном времени. 

— Что-то выпить так захотелось, — протянул Том, с завистью глядя на двух кабанов за сорок, сидящих на капоте машины и всласть угощающихся пивом. Дэнни и Эшли уже успели уехать.

— Если хочешь, я поведу. 

— Ты не хочешь пиво? 

— Нет, спасибо. Я обойдусь, — усмехнулся Фил и протянул руку за ключами. Том подумал немного, затем достал ключи и отдал Джонсу. 

— У меня это первый раз, — неожиданно сказал Том.

— Что?

— Отдаю ключи от машины.

— Постараюсь не въехать в фонарь.

— Только попробуй! Я буду страшнее Фергюсона в гневе.

— Это вряд ли.

— Да, действительно. 

Оба прыснули от смеха.

Том отправился в светящийся неновым светом магазин, купил шесть банок пива, жвачку и еще три пачки мармеладок для Фила — тот любил мармелад, особенно эти смешные фигурки со змеями и медведями. Том заметил это еще где-то между Нью-Йорком и Сиэтлом. На выходе еще зашел в «Старбакс» и взял Филу стакан крепкого зеленого чая.

Фил выглядел явно удивленным такой непривычной внимательностью.

— Так вот как выглядит «извини» в стиле Клевза?

Том хмыкнул. Возразить было нечего.

Они всю дорогу разговаривали. Том рассказывал о том, как играл в школе в крикет и гольф, о мастерстве Кевина Питерсона, они вспоминали, как в молодежке устроили неделю испытания для Хендерсона, после того, как застали его с виски в номере за день до игры. 

Тому казалось, что он не говорил с месяц, что словно водолаз погружался долго под воду и сейчас вдруг вынырнул и теперь может дышать настоящим воздухом. Пиво в нужной мере расслабляло, как и уверенное вождение Фила, и его знакомый смех, от которого становилось теплее.

Он рассказывал про то, что именно Сульшер, будучи менеджером резервной команды, посоветовал ему играть в центре поля и объяснил, что значит читать игру, когда заметил, что Джонс смотрел на него дольше, чем нужно.

— Смотри на дорогу, а то собьешь кого-нибудь.

— Ты мне не доверяешь? — почти смеялся Фил.

Том замолчал, глядя в глаза Джонса. 

— Не выпендривайся, — буркнул Том, отворачиваясь и прячась от этого проникающего взгляда.

— Это больше по твоей части, — засмеялся Фил, но повернул голову в сторону дороги.

Похоже, Фил его действительно изучил.

Подъезжая к Манчестеру, Том предложил поехать на западный Кингс стрит, на что Джонс удивленно спросил, где это. 

— Ты шутишь, серьезно там не был? Ты, считай, Манчестера не видел.

Через десять минут они сидели в машине, глядя на отражающийся в реке Ирвелл город. Фил пил чай, а Том потягивал уже четвертую банку пива и чувствовал, что его порядочно развезло.

— Тебе не понять, — сказал Том на заявление Джонса, что тот слишком много переживает по поводу травмы. — Ты никогда не боролся с защитниками в три раза больше тебя, весом под сотню. 

Том откинулся на сидении, опустив его практически в лежачее положение, и закрыл глаза. 

— Рассказывай, Том, — услышал он тихий голос рядом.

— Слышал о физической неразвитости? 

Фил молчал, Том вздохнул, подложил руки под голову и начал рассказывать.

Ему с детства не хватало мощи и физических данных, сколько бы углеводов и витаминов он ни принимал, игроки других команд постоянно сбивали его. Он учился ставить корпус, смотрел на игру Гиггза и Скоулза, которые тоже не отличались массивностью, но все равно не мог избежать травм. 

В две тысячи седьмом, когда ему исполнялось восемнадцать, он проходил обследование в ФА, чтобы получить профессиональную лицензию футболиста. Клуб собирался взять его в команду, играть за резерв, хотя было несколько предложений из Чемпионшипа. Получение лицензии — обычная процедура. 

«Физическая неразвитость». Именно так было написано в письме. Звучало как диагноз, или приговор. Его оставляли на второй год. Как будто с ним что-то не так, как будто он нездоров. Тогда он надрался в баре вместе Дэнни Симпсоном и Кори Эвансом, парни всегда рядом, чтобы поддержать, он пытался снять какую-нибудь девушку, но видимо запах алкоголя их отпугивал, а одна сказала:

— Прости, малыш, подрастешь — тогда поговорим. 

Тогда он впервые попробовал виски.

Потом в клубе объяснили, что ему всего лишь надо позаниматься в тренажерном зале, лучше питаться и нарастить мышечную массу и через год он без проблем получит разрешение. 

Но Том знал, что это значит. Он никогда не был первым или не дай бог отличником, всегда отставал, в том числе и физически. Читать он научился только в восемь, писать в девять, до двенадцати он не мог выговорить звук «ш», так что даже получил кличку «мямля». 

Когда Том закончил рассказывать, то почти засыпал. 

— В твоей жизни наверняка не случалось ничего такого, — переключился Том, пока Джонс обдумывал сказанное. — Ты же у нас правильный, идеальный Фил Джонс.

Джонс вздрогнул. 

— Почему ты так думаешь? 

— Я тебя умоляю, — фыркнул сквозь дремоту Том. 

— Я думаю, все, что ты сказал — совершенная глупость, а ФА просто идиоты.

Том повернул голову на бок, посмотрев Филу в глаза, которые похожи на туманный английский день. Он вспомнил, где уже видел этот взгляд, полный уверенности и непоколебимости в своей правоте. В июне, в матче против чехов на Чемпионате Европы до двадцати одного года. У них валилась игра, и Фил начал кричать то Бертранду, то Старриджу, куда смещаться и что делать. И это сработало. Он как будто говорил «я знаю, что делать», и все начинали в это верить. Фил источал уверенность, и казалось, что в свои двадцать один понимал о жизни больше, чем многие сорокалетние. За эту уверенность и твердость его и назначили капитаном молодежки. 

— Да, наверное, ты прав, — Том закрыл глаза, сдаваясь на волю Морфея. Уже на задворках сознания он услышал шепот, почувствовал горячее дыхание, обдающее лицо, и запах зеленого чая:

— В тебе нет никаких недостатков, Том, — смешок. — Разве что характер.


	6. Chapter 6

Уэлбек оказался прав. Том действительно развеялся и пошел на поправку с опережением плана. Время между тренировками и лечебными процедурами заполнялось встречами с журналистами, подписанием мячей и футболок, поездок в спортивные академии и детские дома, а еще время заполнялось Филом Джонсом.

Фил теперь жил в десяти минутах езды от Тома, и учитывая, что Кайя все еще находилась в Блэкберне, виделись они не часто, поэтому Филу особо после тренировок делать было нечего, и он ехал к Тому.

Фил — ужасный гость: он раз за разом обыгрывал его в ФИФА, так, что Том дал ему кличку «фифакинг» и сказал, что больше не будет играть против него, только вместе.

За две недели оказалось, что Фил мог загнать пять шаров в лузы при разбивании и не умел кататься на лошади, а еще он считал, что зауженные черные хипстерские джинсы отражают его душу лучше всего, на что Том закатывал глаза и говорил, что коричневые дедушкины бутсы и джинсы-клеш — вот, что его действительно отражает. Джонс отвечал тем, что сам Том не имеет ничего общего с кожаными куртками и футболками с цитатами Джей-Зи, что постоянно носит. Том фыркал и говорил, что он и есть Джей-Зи, версии «Манчестер», и кличка у него почти похожа «Клев-З», на что Фил улыбался и говорил, что он, пожалуй, продолжит называть его Томом.

В том, что тот звал его по имени, а не как все — «Клевз», виделось сначала что-то странное, непривычное, но Том принял это как одно из тех правил общения, что устанавливались между людьми. Вроде того, что когда Фил заезжал в гости, то всегда привозил с собой пять бутылок «Хайнекена», «Принглс» и сыр «Чеддер», потому что Фил Джонс пил пиво с сыром, точнее Фил вообще не пил пиво, но сделал послабление после фразы Тома «я чувствую себя алкоголиком, когда я весь вечер пью пиво, а ты — сок». Том высоко ценил принесенную жертву, и разрешал выбрать, что они будут смотреть — «Британия полна талантов», «Икс Фактор» или уже третий сезон «Побега из тюрьмы».

Постепенно Фил Джонс стал чем-то совершенно незаменимым в его жизни, начал вовремя заказывать доставку еды, и не пиццы, а настоящей еды. А поскольку часто ужинал у Тома, то начал следить за его рационом, после долгих споров выбросил несколько бутылей анаболиков, заявив, что это совершенно вредная для организма дрянь, и протеиновых коктейлей на базе хватает вдоволь. В мусорный бак полетели и бутылки «Ред Булла», которые обосновались в холодильнике Тома лет с семнадцати.

Иногда по вечерам к ним присоединялись братья Да Силва, Смоллинг, Уэлбек с Янгом или Эванс с Руни, и они играли в покер. Эшли Янг любил приносить черные шляпы и сигары, делая вид, что они в Америке конца двадцатых. Надо признать, у него хорошо получалось вжиться в роль, и вообще были завидные актерские данные.

В середине октября Том начал тренироваться с общей командой и отсчитывать дни до своего первого матча. 

*

После победы над «Оцелулом» в Лиге Чемпионов и перед манчестерским дерби, которое за последние два года превратилось из обычного матча в игру с приставкой «супер», DHL решило организовать вечеринку, чтобы поднять и без того поднятый дух команды.

На таких мероприятиях есть два главных правила — будь чертовски любезен и не пей. Как три бокала шампанского оказались внутри Тома, тот даже не заметил, то, что весь день он носился по городу, с тренировки на интервью DHL, и все, что успел съесть — бутерброд на завтрак, явно не сыграло на руку.

До начала награждения и необходимости выхода на сцену, оставалось пятнадцать минут, все рассаживались за столики, и Том пошёл в туалет отлить и освежиться.

Застегнув ширинку и подойдя к умывальнику, он плеснул холодной воды в лицо, стянул галстук и протер шею. Стало намного свежее, но в голове все еще гудело. Он постоял немного, опершись на умывальник, плеснул воды еще раз, вытерся бумажным полотенцем и начал завязывать галстук. Пальцы не слушались. У левшей в состоянии алкогольного опьянения такое случалось.

— У тебя все в порядке? — зашел в уборную Джонс.

— Да, сейчас завяжу галстук и вернусь.

Фил подошел вплотную, наблюдая в зеркало за тщетными попытками Тома.

— Давай помогу, — вздохнул Фил после третьей неудачи.

— Я могу сам, — замотал головой Том. Неверное решение. Шампанское с силой ударило в голову, и Тому пришлось взяться за умывальник, чтобы остаться в том же положении.

Следующее, что он почувствовал, руки Фила на плечах, и потом он оказался лицом к лицу с Джонсом. Тот крепко взял галстук, распутал, расправил и начал завязывать. Фил был выше на десять сантиметров, но как это значительно, Том понял только сейчас, запрокинув голову. Он чувствовал дыхание Джонса и видел, как вздымается грудь. Фразу «Приятель, зачем ты перебрал с шампанским?», Том скорее не услышал, а прочитал по губам. Большим и полным, всегда слегка приоткрытым.

Тома впечатало в пол прокатившейся волной желания прикоснуться к ним. Он чувствовал, как горели щеки, как перед глазами появилась пелена, а в голове сильно гудело. Он видел, как Фил сглотнул, как дернулось его адамово яблоко.

— Кхм, парни.

Том резко отпрянул и с холодеющими пальцами рук повернулся в сторону двери, возле которой стоял нахмурившийся Пол Скоулз. Он мрачно смотрел куда-то в сторону и несколько секунд, которые показались Тому вечностью, просто молчал.

— Начинают уже, — наконец сказал Пол.

Том кивнул, а Фил сказал:

— Да, мы сейчас.

Скоулз вышел, а за ним следом выскочил и сам Том. Он не очень понимал, что произошло, оставалось чувство, словно их застали на месте преступления, словно они делали что-то неправильное. Потом уже Том подумал, что неправильным оно стало, когда он резко отпрянул от Фила, будто зная, что нельзя. Ему было стыдно за то, что он совершенно потерял над собой контроль, и над головой, и над телом. Он только надеялся, что Фил не успел заметить этого наваждения.

Он сидел за столиком, пропуская мимо ушей как речи представителей DHL, так и треп Дэнни справа. Он думал о том, как стыдно ему было в третьем классе младшей школы, когда он поцеловал в щеку Дэвида, одноклассника и своего лучшего друга, на виду у всего двора. Весь вечер он избегал Фила и не смотрел в его сторону, но, то и дело, дергал плохо завязанный галстук.

Скоулз не говорил с ним о том инциденте. Том думал, что стоило подойти и сказать «ты не так все понял», но это даже в его голове звучало слишком жалко, что уж говорить о настоящем Скоулзе, который на памяти Тома говорил о чем-то личном раза два или три, и то, в ответ на подколки Невилла. Из этих перебранок Том уяснил, что Скоулз давно как выбросил носки с рыжими котятами, которые подарил ему Гэри, и что иногда они с Гиггзом вечерами смотрели матчи у того дома, поэтому он был занят и не отвечал на «поток бессмысленных смсок» от Невилла.

Спустя два дня после вечера DHL Скоулз подошел к нему в раздевалке.

— Ты завтра не занят после обеда?

— Нет, сэр.

— Отлично. Я заметил у тебя проблема с точностью дальнего паса, придешь, потренируем.

Вот и всё. Они ни о чем не разговаривали, просто сорок минут отрабатывали технику дальнего паса, перебросившись лишь парой дежурных фраз. Тем не менее, с того дня Том начал чувствовать связь со Скоулзом, словно они разделяли общий секрет, но от мысли, что это за секрет, Тому снова становилось невыносимо стыдно.

В голове Тома варилась каша, у него перехватывало дыхание каждый раз, когда Фил оказывался рядом или их ставили в паре на тренировке. Его бесило собственное поведение, то, что он не может взять над собой контроль, что ведет себя как школьник.

Если на тренировках усталость, напряжение в мышцах и сфокусированность на мяче или на выполняемом задании, позволяли освободить голову и ни о чем не думать, то после все становилось намного запутаннее. Привычные вечера за пивом и просмотром «Побега из тюрьмы» прекратились, Том малодушно врал, что у него куча дел, что он занимается тюнингом машины и что он устал, предлагая «в следующий раз». Иногда он просто не брал трубку, потом на тренировке отвечая, что не услышал вызов.

А еще привычные прикосновения и поздравления во время побед стали настоящей пыткой, всегда заставая его врасплох.

— Ты не правильно кидаешь дротики, — сказал Фил и подошел к Тому на дне рождении у Руни, где они решили сыграть партию «на вылет» и желания. Подчистую проиграл Майкл Оуэн, ему достался фант «отрастить усы и не сбривать их в течение месяца», и, конечно, он начал отпираться, говоря, что он еще не выжил из ума и не настолько стар.

Пока все столпились вокруг Майкла, Фил решил доказать Тому теорию, что если ты левша, то левой рукой бросать дротики должно быть проще и точнее. Поэтому он стоял за спиной и держал за плечо, выводя из состояния равновесия своим горячим дыханием в затылок, своими пальцами, что направляли руку, рисуя угол в девяносто градусов от локтя до кисти, и своим телом, стоя практически вплотную.

— Рука должна быть неподвижной. Не двигай головой. Смотри прямо, — шептал Фил, скользя рукой от локтя к плечу и вдоль бока до талии. Тому казалось, что время остановилось, а он перестал дышать.

— Не так, подними подбородок, голова не должна двигаться, — неожиданно Фил положил руку на другое плечо, словно обнимая, возвращая Тома из забытья.

— Отвали, я сам справлюсь, — он скинул руку с плеча и сделал шаг вперед. Поднял дротик и бросил левой рукой, не раздумывая. В тройку, хуже, чем в прошлые разы.

— Видишь, не работает твоя теория, — зло сказал Клеверли и направился в уборную. Он не мог идеально бросать дротики в десятку, как это делал Джонс, ни правой, ни левой, потому что со словом «идеально» у него никогда не было ничего общего.

Тогда Том начал всерьез срываться, даже Дэнни, который всегда был не против составить компанию, уже заявлял, что Тому надо остановиться. Вечеринки до самого утра, постоянный алкоголь и сигареты. Том знал, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет, но оставаться по вечерам дома было еще хуже. Он пытался решить проблему с помощью секса, одна легкодоступная пышногрудая девочка сменяла на следующий вечер другую. Деньги позволяли ему быть уверенным, что они будут держать рот на замке. 

От всего этого душевного хаоса он начинал то и дело огрызаться на Джонса.

— Тебе нужно качать больше левую ногу, — сказал как-то Фил в тренажерном зале, заставляя Тома прервать заход по пятнадцать подъемов.

— У меня есть программа, нашелся умник, — зашипел Том, продолжив отжимать вес ногами. Еще пять раз, две минуты перерыв и последний заход.

— Просто совет, — поджал губы Фил и направился в сторону выхода. 

В зале почти никого не осталось, основная тренировка закончилась полчаса назад, через сорок минут водные процедуры и все. Том посмотрел на напряженную спину Патриса, он тянул около ста двадцати килограмм, стоящий рядом Пак его подбадривал и страховал. Том встал, снял два блина по двадцать килограмм с обеих сторон и вернулся в положение лежа. Почувствовал холод в районе затылка, уперся левой ногой в груз, оставив правую на полу, и, закрыв глаза, начал считать от нуля до двадцати в обратном порядке. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы Джонс исчез из его жизни, вместе со всей давящей неопределенностью в районе груди.


	7. Chapter 7

Том находился в душевном раздрае, собственно, то же самое можно было сказать относительно всей команды после игры с «Сити». Пощечина в разгромные «один — шесть» на «Олд Траффорде», казалось, не сойдет с лица команды еще долго. На несколько последующих дней даже Нани перестал шутить. После тренировок сил хватало только разве что на самое необходимое — душ, дом, кровать. За всеми этими сверх нагрузками, не оставалось сил ни на какие прочие мысли. Фергюсон кричал, что это позор, ему стыдно выходить из дома и настолько втоптанным в грязь он не чувствовал себя давно. Так Том переводил для себя поток «факов» от Босса, когда тот был зол, матерился похлеще старого сапожника. 

Проблемы и нервозность передались всем игрокам, начиная от Майкла Оуэна, который начал зло шутить больше обычного, накаляя остановку, заканчивая Давидом Де Хеа, который, казалось, пережил свой адаптационный период в клубе, доказав, что он талантливее Линдегаарда, но вот сейчас начался новый цикл его недомоганий. «Болит зуб» — самое глупое оправдание, что Том слышал, чтобы остаться дома. Но если бы других игроков поджидали на следующий день вереница шуток, костюм зубной феи или пассатижи, чтобы сразу разом вырвать все зубы, то на Де Хеа действовали другие негласные правила. 

«Никаких шуток» — поднял руки в воздух Рио Фердинанд как-то еще в сентябре, после того, как история с пончиками стала каламбуром недели в раздевалке. Тогда Давид пропускал мячи чаще обычного, смущался и сжимался от желания провалиться сквозь землю после каждой шутки и сидел в одиночестве, молча теребя перчатки. Тогда Рио и проявил всю свою сорокалетнюю мудрость по общению с детьми. «Никаких шуток» на виду у всей команды означало поддержку от и до. Вот и сейчас, после сообщения о зубе, Видич нахмурился, заявив, что надо кому-то съездить к Давиду, узнать как у него дела. Вызвался Чичарито, заявив, что он все равно у него сегодня будет. Том давно заметил, что они сдружились не на шутку, правда в последнее время перестали общаться. Да и замеченная случайно на улице после дня рождения Руни, не то драка, не то объятие в их исполнении оставляла вопросы. 

Так или иначе, опытная часть команды всеми силами пыталась восстановить спокойствие и уверенность. Нельзя сказать, что они в этом не преуспели. Том, наконец, вышел на поле, и это событие перекрыло все остальные мысли. «Олдершот Таун» не были грозным соперником, но даже вторым резервным составом они переиграли их со счетом «ноль — три» и с улыбкой вернулись домой. Правда, хорошее настроение закончилось быстро.

— Фаааак, — вырвалось у Тома, когда он схватился после падения за левую ногу.

Шла пятьдесят четвертая минута на «Гудисон Парке» против «Эвертона», а он выл от боли, а еще больше от обиды, лежа на мокром газоне в гребанном Ливерпуле. Он ненавидел этот город, особенно сейчас, особенно когда подбежал Видич с вопросом «ты как?». Том закусил губу и закрыл глаза, надеясь на какое-то чудо, надеясь, что сейчас пройдет эта пронизывающая, словно кинжалы, боль. 

«Просто потянул» — отмахивался Том под строгим взглядом Флетчера. Тот лишь вздохнул и толкнул его в сторону кромки поля, показывая Фергюсону: «замена». Том от обиды закусил край футболки. А он ведь даже не успел отыграть один полный матч после восстановления. Несправедливо.

«Рецидив травмы лодыжки» — сказали после рентгена. Неутешительный диагноз. Два месяца — пронеслось в голове.

— Четыре месяца, — сказал врач безразличным голосом, — с учетом ваших предыдущих травм. 

Вот так, ему еще двадцать три, а у него уже своя история болезни. Современный профессиональный футбол. Том знал наперед, что ему скажут, первые две недели никаких нагрузок, то есть совсем, лучше вообще из дома не выходить. 

В команде встретили утешительными похлопываниями, балансируя в словах между сочувствием и безразличием. Слишком обычным стало понятие «травма», словно «порезал палец», просто заживает немного дольше. Никто не превращал это во что-то фатальное, в конце концов, и Майкл Оуэн до сих пор в команде. 

Лора, девушка, с которой он спал последние три недели, послала его на третий день после травмы, со словами, что он стал просто невыносим. Том пожал плечами и отключил телефон первым. 

На четвертый день ничегонеделания он приехал на командную тренировку и самым жалким образом сел у кромки, наблюдая за рутинной разминкой. На душе скребло. Хуже всего то, что сделать ничего нельзя. Просто ждать. Сезон, который должен был стать самым главным в его жизни, самым ярким, выступление за первую команду — то, чего он ждал последние двадцать два года, утекал сквозь пальцы. Он просиживал этот звездный момент на кромке поля в очередном гипсе. Том втянул поглубже запах влажного после вчерашнего дождя газона, поднялся, и, не дожидаясь окончания тренировки, поехал домой. Жалеть себя лучше в одиночестве. 

*

В тот же вечер, когда он крутил в руках пульт, лежал под одеялом в гостиной, пил чай, пытался заснуть, неожиданно позвонили в дверь. Том поднялся, голова гудела, он на автомате пригладил волосы, расправил футболку, одернул шорты, добрался в полусне до двери и открыл. С улыбкой на лицах и пакетами в руках стояли Дэнни, Фил и Эшли. 

— Кто у нас тут хандрит? Мы принесли витаминов, — выставил апельсин прямо перед носом хозяина Эшли. 

Том не выдержал резкого запаха и чихнул. 

— Все хуже, чем я думал, — покачал головой Дэнни, отбирая у Эшли фрукты. — Если не хочешь, апельсины я и сам могу съесть.

— Я так и знал, что ты приходишь ко мне в гости поесть, — улыбнулся Том.

— Было бы что у тебя в холодильнике, — проходя внутрь, продолжал Дэнни. — А так, что принес, то и съел. 

— Меня устраивает, — заявил Том. 

— Не сомневаюсь. 

Плохое настроение как рукой сняло. Он никогда не был так счастлив видеть друзей, громкого Дэнни, болтливого Эшли и Фила, с которым он за вечер ни разу не пересекался взглядом. Они приготовили ужин, точнее готовил в основном Дэнни, пили пиво и болтали о разном. В десять парни заказали такси, собираясь разъезжаться, ведь им завтра нужно на тренировку. 

— Фил, — повернулся Том, сталкиваясь взглядом, пока Дэнни и Эшли отвлеклись на обсуждение перспектив сборной. — Мне... нам надо поговорить. Останься. 

Том сам не понял, зачем это сделал, совершенно не представляя, о чем хотел поговорить. Точнее представляя, но только от этой мысли волосы вставали дыбом. Ему просто напросто не хотелось оставаться одному. Фил кивнул и отменил такси. 

Пока Дэнни и Эшли собирались, желали Тому выздоровления и не пропадать, тот лишь кивал, бросая косые взгляды на прислонившегося к стене Джонса. Когда дверь захлопнулась, он растерянно повернулся к Джонсу, не представляя, о чем разговаривать. Тот стоял, сложив руки на груди, и молчал.

— Может, посмотрим что-нибудь? — брякнул Клеверли, что пришло в голову. 

Джонс пожал плечами и вернулся в гостиную, устраиваясь на своем привычном месте в кресле. Том выпил прописанные таблетки, завалился на диван, зарылся в одеяло и включил телевизор, пощелкал по каналам, нашел повтор последнего матча «Челси», но было откровенно скучно. 

— Может «Побег из тюрьмы»? — спросил Том, переключив в режим двд. — Пятая серия? Я не смотрел дальше.

«Без тебя» едва не сорвалось, но Том вовремя прикусил язык.

— Я тоже, — заметил Фил, выдержав паузу. 

На экране Майкл следил за охранниками в бинокль, анализируя и выжидая. Лицо немного горело, в голове крутились разные фразы от «давай мириться» до «я совсем не понимаю, что со мной происходит».

— Извини, — наконец сказал Том и запнулся, пытаясь сформулировать мысль. — Ну, знаешь. 

— Да, знаю. 

Том кивнул, закусив губу. Вот только он ничего не знал, ни того, за что именно просил прощения, ни того, за что тот его прощал. 

Может, за его идиотское поведение, или за не отвеченные звонки, или за то, что постоянно с того вечера DHL думал о слегка раскрытых губах Джонса, о его длинных тонких пальцах, справляющихся с галстуком и о той волне, что прокатилась по всему телу. Чем больше он прокручивал тот момент в голове, тем сильнее скручивало в районе живота, и хотелось что-то сделать, как-то все исправить, чтобы стало как раньше.

— Помнишь, ты говорил, что будешь держать дистанцию? — сказал он прежде, чем подумал. — Не надо.

Том закусил губу — совсем не то, что он планировал сказать. Можно все сбросить на духоту в комнате, или на стрессовое состояние после травмы, или еще на что-то, например, сказать, что «я не так выразился», но он молчал, пугаясь возникшей тишины. 

— Я сделаю чай, — сказал Фил и направился на кухню.

В мгновение накатила усталость и заболела голова. Захотелось нажать на кнопку перемотки и открутить все обратно, взять слова назад, или наоборот прокрутить вперед и просто заснуть, забыв обо всем. 

Спустя пять минут вернулся Джонс с чайником, горячей водой, двумя чашками, молоком, сахаром, витаминами и энергетическим батончиком с витамином С. Он сел рядом с Томом, поставил все на столик впереди, разлил чай, добавил себе молока и сахара, и откинулся на диване. Том вздохнул и тоже взял чашку. Крепкий черный, как любит Том, а не зеленый Джонса, и не красный фруктовый, как компромисс. От этого джонсовского внимания и заботы стало совсем тошно. Том поскорее выпил витамины, и поставил чашку обратно.

На душе было тяжело, несмотря на принесенные извинения, сосало под ложечкой и давило в районе груди. Как будто этого недостаточно. Как будто это всё немного не то. 

Фил сидел с непроницаемым выражением лица, и Тому отчаянно захотелось сделать что-то, или что-то сказать, чтобы тот обратил на него внимание, поэтому он подтянул ноги и подвинулся вплотную к Джонсу. Тот не реагировал. Том со вздохом уперся лбом в плечо Джонса, большое и теплое, не представляя, что еще можно сделать. Когда он почувствовал руку на затылке, перебирающую волосы, то по спине пробежала теплая волна.

— Извини, — повторил опять Том куда-то ему в плечо. 

— Уже, — тихо ответил Фил, ведя вниз от затылка вдоль шеи и затем и начиная слегка сжимать плечи, массируя. 

*

Том проснулся посреди ночи, откидывая одеяло. На экране Майкл и вся группа ждала, когда выключат свет, чтобы совершить свой план побега. По всей видимости, они забыли выключить телевизор. Рядом сопел Фил, он уснул в сидячем положении, подобрав под себя ноги и смешно слегка приоткрыв рот. А еще у него ненормально громко билось сердце, настолько, что Том придвинулся и взял Фила за руку, щупая пульс. Сердце начало отдавать еще громче, казалось, что оно сейчас вот разорвется, и тогда он вдруг понял, что это было его сердце. Он закрыл глаза и досчитал до пяти, а когда открыл глаза, то на него смотрел Майкл из «Побега из Тюрьмы», нависал над ним, в полный рост, словно настоящий. 

— Пора бежать, Том. 

Тому хотелось кричать, но он не мог. Холодно, чертовски холодно, какого черта Фил открыл окно? Руки леденели, казалось, что его покрывает тонкой пленкой иней, он лежал и не мог пошевелиться от того, что мороз пробрался под кожу. А потом он почувствовал, как кто-то его целует в шею, в висок, прикасается губами ко лбу и что-то шепчет. 

— Тихо, Том, все нормально, все хорошо. 

Кто-то его держал крепко, намертво, а Майкл все повторял как заведенный, что пора бежать. За окном уже свистела сирена, за дверью слышался топот надсмотрщиков, ему нужно было вырваться, но он не мог. 

— Блядь, Том, я же тебя просил не кричать, — Майкл был чертовски зол, — теперь они все знают. 

Последнее, что он заметил, перед тем, как отключиться, сверкнувший нож.

*

Утро было солнечным. Том нахмурился и отвернулся от окна. Вставать не хотелось, но нужда звала. Он сходил в ванную, принял душ. Тело ломило, как будто он всю ночь проспал, завязавшись в клубок. На часах было десять утра, а значит, нужно собираться на тренировку. 

— Доброе утро.

Том вздрогнул и повернулся. Фил Джонс сидел на кухне, крутя в руках мармеладную змею. События вчерашнего вечера моментально всплыли перед глазами: ребята, вечер и «Побег из тюрьмы». Ах да, он же на больничном. Словно в подтверждение он закашлял. 

Фил протянул коробку с салфетками и стакан с апельсиновым соком. Пока Том пил таблетки, Фил смотрел в свой блэкберри, проверяя почту или что-то вроде того. На плитке стояла сковородка с яйцами и сосисками, а на столе хлеб и джем. Фил молчал, и казалось, что он о чем-то очень сосредоточенно думал.

— У тебя ночью был жар и температура под сорок, — выдал Фил. — Думаю, следует обратиться к врачу.

Том удивленно посмотрел, дотронулся до лба, но тот был ожидаемо холодным. Фил пожал плечами и начал собираться. Уже когда он стоял на пороге, Том заметил синяки под глазами Фила и усталый взгляд, словно он не спал всю ночь. 

Том покрутил коробку с салфетками, пытаясь вспомнить, когда это он ее успел купить.


	8. Chapter 8

Шаткая дружба была восстановлена, но общались они все равно редко, с напряжением. Точнее, напряжение и неловкость чувствовал только Том, с каждым днем понимая, что все изменилось теперь уже точно. 

Именно об этом он думал, сидя в баре с командой, которая праздновала день рождения Рио Фердинанда. Том крутил в руке стакан пива, третий по счету, и настроение так стремительно падало, что хотелось заказать виски, вот только никто из парней не переходил на что-то крепче десяти градусов, а быть первым не хотелось. Нани что-то кричал с барной стойки, Рио, Рафаэль и Давид играли в бильярд во втором зале, Пат, Андерсон и Дэнни смеялись справа. А прямо перед глазами, за соседним столиком, ворковали Фил со своей ненаглядной Кайей, которая с чего-то решила сегодня прийти, не то чтобы запрещено приводить свою плюс один, но обычно никто этого не делал, отделываясь привычным «там же будут одни мужики». 

Том от скуки скользил взглядом вдоль клуба, то и дело выхватывая из толпы танцующих под бит ди-джея в углу зала Эванса, Флетчера и Смоллинга. Светомузыка зелеными лучами рассекала зал в темноте, а еще было чертовски шумно. Изучая веселящихся, он неожиданно столкнулся взглядами со стоящим за барной стойкой незнакомым парнем. Тот пил виски со льдом. Лет тридцать, брюки, белая рубашка, верно после работы пришел пропустить пару стаканов, ведь здесь была еще толпа посторонних людей, помимо игроков клуба. Он разглядывал парня слишком долго, раз тот отсалютовал ему стаканом с виски. Том тут же отвел взгляд. 

Стало душно, невыносимо, словно в клубе полетела вентиляционная система, от прокуренного воздуха и запаха алкоголя трудно было дышать. Том залпом допил половину пинты, но вместо того, чтобы почувствовать свежесть, только закашлял. В голове нестерпимо гудело, мысли смешались. Из дурмана его вывел смех Джонса «Перестань, мы же не одни, не здесь». Кайя целовала Фила в шею, что-то шептала, а рукой водила в районе паха. Красный как рак Джонс и его заметный стояк впечатались в сознание Тома. 

— Клевз, блядь, — Пат подскочил, вытирая рубашку, на которую пролилось пиво из его стакана, что опрокинул поднявшийся Том. 

— Извини, — бросил Том, направляясь к выходу. Нужен воздух.

Снаружи служебного выхода, через который они зашли, чтобы не привлекать внимание, никого не было. Фонарь над дверью и свет за углом с улицы, где ссорилась какая-то парочка. Темный пролет между домами в ширину одной полосы, бак с мусором недалеко — что могло быть идеальнее. 

Отойдя в сторону, где уже не брал свет фонаря, и опершись на холодную кирпичную стену, он достал сигареты. Щелчок зажигалки, и вот он уже блаженно закрыл глаза выдыхая. Доносился приглушенный грохот музыки из-за каменной стены, обдувал ветер, освежая голову, совершенно не хотелось возвращаться. Он сделал затяжку и выдохнул, забываясь, алкоголь все еще давал о себе знать — в голове шумело.

— Можно? — донесся низкий голос с хрипотцой совсем рядом. 

Тот парень. Том не услышал, как он подошел, а может тот специально крался как тигр за добычей, чтобы не спугнуть. Том не успел решить, тот приблизился, оказавшись на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и спросил еще раз.

— Сигарету? 

Карие рысьи глаза смотрели прямо на Клеверли с интересом. 

Том потянулся в карман, но почувствовал пальцы на губах, и от этого словно ударило молнией. Том не знал что делать, его словно закоротило, он лишь чувствовал указательный палец на его слегка потрескавшейся нижней губе, который вел от одного кончика к другому, а затем увидел свою сигарету во рту того парня. Клеверли не мог оторвать взгляда, он смотрел на первые тридцатилетние морщины на лбу и лучики возле глаз.

А потом парень выдохнул Тому в лицо. 

От него разило виски и перегаром. Он навалился всем телом, прикасаясь губами к шее, кусая ухо, а затем губы и шепча что-то про «не бойся» и «все будет хорошо». Чужие холодные руки прокрались под рубашку и были везде. 

Парень был больше его, раза в полтора, на голову выше, это ощущалось, он давил всем телом, вжимаясь в Тома, и терся своим вставшим членом сквозь брюки. У Тома гудело в голове, это все не по-настоящему, — пронеслось в какой-то момент, — это наверняка кошмар. 

Он с ужасом осознал, как тянет от желания член, как скручивает в животе, и тошнит одновременно. Из помойки доносился запах протухших консервов. Том держал сжатыми кулаки, упираясь тому в грудь. Ему хотелось кричать, но он знал, что нельзя так подставляться.

— Нет, — выдавил он из себя и попытался оттолкнуть мужика. Но тот только крепче сдавил плечо, прикусил зубами ухо и сжал его член сквозь джинсы.

Том охнул, закрыл глаза и сцепил зубы. Отдавало приятной волной, член твердел с каждой секундой, хотелось кричать и умолять продолжить, но в голове кто-то свистел, доставая сразу десять красных карточек.

— Тебе нравится, я вижу.

Открылась дверь бара и оттуда буквально выпал, матерясь, какой-то пьяный мужик, и это сработало как кувалдой по голове. Том воспользовался секундным замешательством, отскочил и быстрым шагом, почти на бегу направился в сторону дороги. «Не оглядываться, быстрее» — стучало в висках. 

Возле клуба ожидаемо стояло несколько такси, Том моментально рванул к одному из них и сунул водителю тридцатку. Спустя пятнадцать минут он выскочил из автомобиля и буквально побежал домой, перепрыгивая через лестничные пролеты, и, только закрыв за собой дверь, смог вздохнуть. 

Под душем он простоял почти вечность, смывая с себя чужие прикосновения, соскребая ногтями грязь, которая, казалось, никогда не отмоется. Он ужасен, отвратителен. Том достал виски, именно то, что ему нужно было с самого начала вечера. Выпил стакан залпом, поморщившись. В холодильнике было пусто как всегда. Плевать. Он налил еще. 

Кровь все еще стучала, но он надеялся напиться и уснуть мертвым сном, вот только этого не происходило. Он сидел в кресле, поджав ноги, а в голове проносилась тысяча мыслей, про то, что нельзя, он же блядь игрок «Манчестер Юнайтед», что это мог быть розыгрыш, с другой стороны парень не мог быть подставой, никто не мог знать. Он сам не знал. Он ведь не хотел, нет. 

Виски обжигал. Том зажмурился, вытирая подступившие слезы от горького вкуса. Ему хотелось думать, что именно от вкуса.

Спустя час или два в квартиру постучались. Том вздрогнул и подошел к двери. Фил чертов Джонс, вот только его сейчас не хватало. Это был последний человек, которого хотелось видеть.

— Что случилось? — он был обеспокоен. Конечно, этот Джонс же всегда за всех переживал. Черт бы его побрал. 

— Ты телефон потерял на улице. Я звонил, — говорил Джонс, протягивая телефон. — Охранник нашел.

— Спасибо, можешь идти, — вздохнул Том и вернулся в гостиную, взял стакан, выпил залпом и тупо уставился в окно. 

— Глушишь виски в одиночестве? — Джонс не ушел, конечно же.

У Тома болела голова, он злился, а еще он был пьян и готов врезать любому, кто продолжит до него докапываться. 

Фил отражался в окне, слегка размазано, только контурами. Он стоял сзади, был выше Клеверли, шире и немного сутулился, это было заметно даже в профиль, а может это додумывал сам Том, потому что отлично знал Джонса. Эта спина маячила перед глазами почти каждый день, с опущенными плечами словно под грузом каких-то обстоятельств, всегда вызывая у Тома иррациональное желание ударить, чтобы выпрямился наконец.   
Фил развернул его к себе, смотря в глаза, требуя объяснений, волнуясь. Том долго упирался взглядом в район шеи, совсем незаметное адамово яблоко, а потом сдался, поднял глаза и провалился в этом пытающемся узнать и помочь взгляде, на который так хочется ответить, так хочется рассказать. 

Том Клеверли умел делать глупости. 

Например, сейчас, прижимаясь к губам Фила. И это было так правильно и так хорошо, словно срывая стягивающие оковы, вот только Фил застыл на месте, не отвечая и не отталкивая, и от этого хотелось выть. Том зажмурился и оторвался, ненавидя себя еще больше. 

— Зачем? — услышал он голос Фила как во сне.

Том не смотрел на него, просто уставился в окно, кусал губы и нервно дергал ногой. Ему хотелось провалиться, убежать от этого взгляда и от самого себя. Том закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти в обратном порядке.

— Не знаю.

— Как ты меня достал, Том.

В этом он был совершенно солидарен.

— Сначала наведи порядок в своей голове, потом лезь со всем этим дерьмом к другим.

Фил молча вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Том вздохнул и перебрался на кровать. Он бессмысленно пялился в потолок полчаса или час, не думая ни о чем особо, вспоминая то, как легко было в детстве гоняться с пацанами во дворе и просто играть в футбол, без каких-либо ненужных мыслей. Он и не понял, как его вырубило.

*

Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким разбитым. Утром вставать не хотелось катастрофически, он выключил будильник, натянул одеяло и лежал так еще минут двадцать, пока в дверь не постучали. Нужно было собираться на тренировку. Это футбол, ты должен играть всегда, когда погибают близкие или когда начинаются схватки у жены. Футбол не ждет, когда у тебя будет подходящее время или настроение.

Вдобавок ко всему было страшное похмелье. Он весь день пил воду, ничего не говорил и вел себя как зомби. Тело и кости ломило, ничего не хотелось. Эвра рассказывал, как вчера Кико «такую девушку, такую девушку, а она ему пощечину». Том криво улыбался и продолжал слушать музыку.

Он все помнил, все до последнего. Он отдал бы все, чтобы забыть это.


	9. Chapter 9

Это можно было бы назвать хандрой, депрессией или психологической и эмоциональной перегрузкой. Том предпочитал версию «всё нормально». Ребята, в особенности Дэнни, звали его то на одну вечеринку, то на другую. Дэнни говорил, что ему надо развеяться, а Том отвечал, что он — не прах, чтобы развеиваться. Дэнни отмахивался и говорил «как знаешь». В конце концов, даже лучшие друзья сдаются, слыша в сотый раз отказ. 

Дома были диски «Оазис», которые притащил как-то месяца два назад Джонс, еще тогда, до всего, о чем Том старался не думать. Он не слушал их лет десять, да и в то время не был особым поклонником, даже несмотря на то, что пару раз был на их концертах. 

Одноклассники и все вокруг буквально с ума сходили по ним, и все ждали, когда они вернутся в Манчестер, чтобы сходить на концерт, а Том лишь удивлялся, как эта тягомотина может кому-то нравиться. Он тогда пожимал плечами и напевал что-нибудь из Эминема. Но сейчас казалось самым правильным бездумно лежать на кровати, подпевать «Wonderwall» и курить сигареты.

Пачка «Мальборо», что третий год лежала за холодильником на черный день, закончилась очень быстро. Привычка прятать сигареты у него была уже лет пять, с тех пор, как мать обнаружила их в первый раз и, конечно, рассказала отцу. Да и к тому же Флетчер любил его отчитывать за курение, и портить себе еще один ужин под нудную разъяснительную беседу Даррена точно не хотелось. 

Когда он отодвигал холодильник в этот раз, то обещал, что только одну и вернет на место. Но дождь за окном, казалось, не прекратится никогда, кофе был очень крепкий, и сна не было ни в одном глазу. В десять вечера Дэнни позвонил, приглашая в клуб «Руж», в двенадцать написал СМС «приезжай, тут все». От того, что там все, а он здесь на кухне курит сигареты под «Roll with it» Оазис, стало совсем тошно. 

Пачка закончилась к трем часам ночи. Пришлось идти спать. 

Находясь в командном лазарете, Том начал замечать вещи, которые не видел до этого, и случайно подслушивать чужие разговоры. 

Том лежал на массажном столе, в комнате рядом с раздевалкой, ожидая прихода врачей. Он почти засыпал, за айподом тянуться было лень, поэтому лежал в тишине, слушая только звук работающего кондиционера. 

В раздевалке зашумели, видимо, кто-то пришел, через пару минут зашел кто-то еще. По голосу он узнал Рио и Руни. 

— Ты так прикипел к мелким, — неожиданно послышался голос Фердинанда из раздевалки. 

— Нужно же делиться опытом, — пробурчал Руни.

— Не разлей вода, отцовский инстинкт, большой папочка.

Затянулась пауза. Тому стало неловко, нужно было включить айпод, но любопытство взыграло.

— Ты же сам советовал найти смысл. 

— Я в Мадриде буду в пятницу.

— И что?

— Привет передать? 

— Отвали. 

Том перевернулся на живот, размышляя об услышанном, да так и заснул, пока через час его не разбудил удивленный Чичарито.

Ноябрь выдался пасмурным. 

— У вас всегда так? — спросил как-то Де Хеа на уже неплохом для себя английском, натягивая теплый пуховик, перчатки и шапку, хотя раньше ничего теплее ветровки он не носил. 

— Всегда, — ответил Том.

Он ходил на тренировки каждый день, выходил в десять, возвращался в пять или шесть. Дни стали успокаивающе размеренными, на стадионе было холодно во время матчей, но крики фанатов слева и справа поднимали градус в теле и в воздухе. Выездные матчи переживал дома, иногда они собирались с Янгом и Смоллингом, которые тоже травмировались, не так серьезно, но все же.

С Джонсом он не разговаривал, не находилось повода, а если уж совсем откровенно — он его избегал. Иногда доводя до смешного, пытаясь встать в квадрат в группу без него. В эти минуты он казался сам себе как никогда жалким, но находиться рядом было еще хуже. Все начиналось с простого беспокойства и с каждой секундой становилось все хуже. Нервы шалили как никогда, как не шалили уже лет десять, пришлось даже позвонить старому врачу, доктору Колмину, чтобы тот выписал рецепт на успокоительные. 

Он думал о той ночи каждый день, каждый вечер: о больших, сухих слегка потрескавшихся губах Фила – каждый раз перед сном; вспоминал о его широких плечах, ложбинке внизу спины и накаченных ягодицах, когда дрочил с утра в душе. А после он включал холодную воду и сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не ударить в кафель. 

Когда он пришёл на тренировку, побрившись накануне практически под ноль, со всех сторон полетели вопросы и подколки. Том пожал плечами и сказал, что отрастет. Больше он ничего не говорил в тот день.

*

Медленно но верно приближалось двадцать шестое ноября, один из пяти дней рождения наряду с родительскими и своим, которые Том всегда помнил. То, как они праздновали день рождения Дэнни два года назад, забыть невозможно. Поэтому когда позвонил Дэнни Симпсон со словами «куражиться-то будем после матча?» вопрос был уже решен. Дэнни Симпсон как раз приезжал в тот день в Манчестер на матч, поэтому сразу после для кого обидной, а для кого счастливой ничьей, они отправились в «Руж», где их уже ждали.

Депрессия и желание оказаться дома на Тома накатили часам к одиннадцати, когда он поймал себя за тем, что, подпевая «Please don’t stop the music» Рианны, вспоминает поездку в Ливерпуль. 

Дэнни Симпсон танцевал с брюнеткой Дженнет, с которой познакомился пять минут назад, шептал ей что-то на ухо, а она смеялась. Менеджер клуба и их хороший приятель, Джеймс Кингсли, сидел напротив и взахлеб рассказывал о том, что через два месяца они привезут лучшего в мире ди-джея, и это будет событием года в клубной жизни Манчестера. Том кивал и обещал прийти, но Джеймса так просто было не заткнуть.

— Я пойду, отолью, — сказал Том, вставая с дивана. Джеймс как-то грустно вздохнул, но тут же переключился на проходящего мимо молодого официанта и начал его отчитывать за медлительность. 

О том, что от Дэнни Симпсона всегда одни проблем, Том вспомнил, находясь в туалете, когда услышал женский крик. Застегнув ширинку и вымыв руки, он вернулся в зал, где уже столпились люди. Пробравшись вперед, он увидел, что Дэнни дрался с каким-то накаченным мужиком, и силы были явно не на стороне друга. В секунду преодолев пространство, Том уже повис на Симпсоне, вставая между дерущимися. Дженнет стояла рядом и кричала «Майкл, успокойся».

— Так, Майкл, мы уже уходим, — Том вытянул руку вперед в примиряющем жесте. Парень бешеным взглядом смотрел на них, и казалось, сейчас набросится на обоих. Трезво оценивая силы, Том не был уверен, что они выстоят. Пока пьяный в стельку Дэнни за ним рвался вперед, размахивал кулаками и кричал «да ты знаешь, кто я вообще», наконец пришла охрана и скрутила Майкла. 

— Пошли уже, — бросил Том, желая свалить отсюда как можно скорее.

— Я ему покажу нигера, — не успокаивался Дэнни, порываясь броситься вперед.

— Блядь, Дэнни, — взвыл Том, теряя последние капли самообладания, теперь уже ему хотелось врезать Симпсону, — сейчас я тебе покажу нигера. 

Он буквально вытолкал друга в сторону выхода, тот нес пьяный бред и кричал, что Майклу несдобровать, он не знает, с кем связался. На улице было прохладно и свежо. Дэнни продолжал ходить взад-вперед, матеря этот гребанный клуб, гребанных телок и гребанный Манчестер заодно. 

— Сигареты есть? — прервал поток брани Том.

Дэнни резко остановился на фразе про «шлюх с огромными силиконовыми губами» и уставился на Клеверли. На то, чтобы вернуться на Оакланд Роуд в Манчестер из персонального царства ненависти и презрения, ему понадобилось несколько секунд. Хватило бы на отбор мяча и контратаку.

— А, да, — полез в карман Дэнни. 

Помятая пачка «Винстона» и серая зажигалка. Том вытащил сигарету, щелкнул зажигалкой и втянул в себя дым. Слабый и слишком сладкий привкус. Но хоть так. Том закрыл глаза и прислушался к звукам вокруг: музыка из клуба приглушенная, разговоры охранников на входе, полицейский сигнал вдалеке. Ночь субботы была в самом разгаре. 

— Хочу есть. Пошли чего-нибудь перехватим, — сказал Симпсон.

Том вздохнул, открыл глаза и направился за другом, который, видимо, жил только рефлексами — голод после выброса адреналина, что может быть естественнее. Они не разговаривали, пока шли по улице в поисках забегаловки, Дэнни напевал под нос «P.I.M.P.», а Том корил себя за глупость — еще при знакомстве, когда Симпсон спрятал его форму и подложил в его рюкзак чужую грязную, нужно было сделать правильные выводы и не предлагать при первой возможности сходить в кино, даже ради нового Джеймса Бонда.

Они остановились в каком-то испанском круглосуточном кафе, Дэнни заказал буррито и наггетсы, а Том — кофе. Официантка, девушка лет шестнадцати на вид, жевала жвачку и слушала «Грин Дэй» в айподе, вытащив наушники. Она кивнула им и нехотя поплелась на кухню, явно проклиная единственных посетителей. Пока Дэнни жизнерадостно с чувством удовлетворения и наслаждения, причмокивая, ел свое буррито, Том глядел на улицу за окном и думал, что сейчас бы домой, а завтра с утра на тренировку, хотя ни на тренировку, ни домой ему не надо было, поэтому он смиренно сидел в этом кафе.

А еще он думал о том, что полгода назад он бы сам вместе с Дэнни надрал тому мужику задницу, или хотя бы попытался навязать борьбу, но сейчас это казалось совершенно бессмысленным ребячеством и попросту глупостью. 

Когда Дэнни начал рассказывать про какую-то девчонку в Ньюкасле, Том понял, что и темы для разговоров тоже изменились. Он протянул еще полчаса, но потом, соврав, что завтра рано на тренировку, поехал домой.


	10. Chapter 10

— Том, есть планы на вечер? — Руни стоял возле двери в тренажерный зал с перекинутой через плечо сумкой, видно, уже собрался.

Уже по привычке Том начал яростно придумывать, какие же у него планы на вечер, в последнее время он это делал постоянно — врал, но сейчас не мог ничего придумать. В голове было только то, что он, похоже, не рассчитал свои силы и шесть блинов по двадцатке — это слишком много, и мускулы вот-вот лопнут от перенапряжения.

— Нет, — Том отпустил рукоятку штанги и выдохнул.

— Отлично, тогда давай заканчивай, через полчаса жду тебя на стоянке. 

— Что делать?

— Увидишь. 

Том кивнул, загадочный Руни — это что-то новенькое. Он дошел до беговой дорожки, для классических десяти минут на девятой скорости по окончанию тренировки, без этого никак. 

Руни действительно ждал его на парковке, назвал адрес куда ехать и, не сказав ничего больше, сел в машину. Том удивленно повел бровями и сделал то же самое. Руни уже отъезжал.

В бар «Рэд Санрайз» они зашли как обычно в такие заведения — с заднего входа, сделав предварительно звонок кому-то из знакомых менеджеров, чтобы впустили. Обходительный двадцатипятилетний парень провел их до вип-зала, успев рассказать все о специальных предложениях сегодняшнего дня. Руни умудрился исчезнуть по дороге, бросив «закажи мне что-нибудь». 

У официанта очень тесные черные брюки. Это первое, что бросилось в глаза. Они были явно маленького размера, обтягивая всё без стеснения. Черная футболка выглядела, впрочем, тоже маловатой, открывала тело в районе бедровой кости. Том старался смотреть в меню, но натянутые на бедрах штаны маячали прямо на уровне глаз.

— Можно две пинты «Хайнекена», форель и свинину в грибном соусе.

Через несколько минут вернулся Руни, ведя за собой длинноногую блондинку, которая была как стакан с проверкой на позитивность мышления — скорее раздета, чем одета.

— А это нам подарок от заведения, — шепнул на ухо Тому Уэйн. 

— А как же Колин? 

— Так это для тебя. А я так, посмотрю.

В комнате заиграла музыка и девушка начала танцевать, извиваясь в такт, распуская волосы и поворачиваясь то и дело спиной, показывая все достоинства. Когда она полезла на колени Клеверли, тот оттолкнул ее, бросив:

— Достаточно. Спасибо.

Она растерялась, перевела взгляд на Уэйна, а тот пожал плечами, мол «извини». Девушка вздохнула, пожелала им удачного вечера и пообещала быть рядом, если понадобится. 

— Тебе не понравился подарок? — хмыкнул Уэйн, поддевая свою рыбу на тарелке.

— Не очень люблю, когда дарят людей.

— С каких пор? — улыбнулся Уэйн, заставив Тома вздрогнуть. В том, что ты растешь в клубе с одиннадцати лет на виду у старшей команды, есть и свои минусы. Например, невозможно надеть маску мистера совершенства, потому что слухи расходятся быстрее, чем Патрис Эвра пересекает все поле.

— С недавних, не важно. 

— А может, — Уэйн кивнул на вошедшего официанта, который принес еще по пинте пива. 

Заметив взгляд Руни, тот немного покраснел, робко улыбнулся и спросил:

— Что-то еще, сэр?

Уэйн перевел вопросительный взгляд на Тома. Пришлось собрать все силы в кулак, чтобы сохранить непроницаемое выражением лица.

— Идиотские шуточки, Уэйн, — потом повернулся к официанту. — Нет. Вы свободны. 

— Извини, я думал, ты оценишь, — смеялся, поднимая бокал, Руни.

— Нет, — отрезал Том, беря приборы и начиная разделывать свинину.

В девять вечера по приглашению официанта, они пересели в основной зал, где начал играть саксофонист. В тот момент, когда с пива они перешли на виски, исключительно по настоянию Руни, тот приступил к основному блюду вечера:

— Так что за дерьмо у тебя случилось?

Том молчал и крутил стакан в руке. Действительно ведь, случилось дерьмо. Но какое   
именно, самому не разобрать. Точнее, недавно он, кажется, отчетливо понял, что за дерьмо, но от осознания еще хуже. Говорят, что признание — первый путь к спасению. Не верьте, ничего подобного. 

За дальним столиком, ближе к выходу, сидела пара, ворковала. Парень обнимал девушку   
за плечи и водил пальцами по ее предплечью вверх и вниз. Должно быть, это её возбуждало, он что-то шептал ей на ухо, а она, раскрасневшаяся от вина, смеялась. Через час они уже будут дома, заниматься любовью, они еле дотерпят, пока забегут в дом и захлопнут дверь, он впечатает её в стену и будет ласкать везде, залезет ей под трусики, заставляя её стонать от возбуждения и, без сомнения, все время будет целовать. 

— Тебе нужно поговорить с Филом. 

Том уставился на Уйэна, все ещё думая о том, как мазолистые руки парня за тем столиком будут сжимать ягодицы девушки.

— Что, прости?

— Вы не разговариваете уже несколько недель. Это не дело. 

Том заморгал, отгоняя наваждение, и затем выпил сто грамм залпом. Об этом хотелось говорить меньше всего.

— Тебе показалось, — Том начал нервно отстукивать по столу, затем нажал на кнопку вызова официанта, и когда тот появился, готовый выполнить любую прихоть, попросил «Мальборо» и зажигалку. 

— Ну-ну, — многозначительно прокомментировал Уэйн. 

— Ядреный виски, — попытался оправдаться Том.

Закурили они вместе. 

Том молчал, говорить ему не хотелось. Ни сейчас, ни весь последний месяц в принципе. Он смотрел за играющим на саксофоне мужчиной лет сорока. Тот исполнял что-то из Фрэнка Синатры. Том чувствовал, что Уэйн не спускает с него взгляда, пристально изучает, почти сканирует, словно тот — микроб и надо разглядеть все атомы, чтобы сделать научные выводы.

— Знаешь, будь на моем месте Эванс, он бы сказал «сними кого-нибудь». Патрис бы сказал, что загоняешься без причин. А Скоулз бы просто нахмурился и пошел бы тренироваться. Если тренируешься до седьмого пота, то на подобную дрянь в голове времени и сил не остается. 

— Хочешь сказать, я не дорабатываю?

— Хочу сказать, что когда…— Руни замялся и поправился: — Если бы я был на твоем месте, то не вел бы себя как последний засранец, учитывая, как тяжело Филу привязываться к людям, после того, что он пережил.

— Что? — Том непонимающе посмотрел на Руни. 

— Ты не знаешь?

— Чего не знаю?

— Про Райана и Мэтью? 

Том напрягся, вспомнив упоминание о неком Мэтью от мисс Джонс. Уэйн просканировал его, затем вздохнул, вытащил сигарету и закурил. 

— Они погибли. Сначала Райан, лет пять назад, а прошлой осенью Мэтью. Они же были его лучшими друзьями. И в школе вместе учились. В честь Райана они в школе построили мемориал, на который Фил помогал собирать деньги, — Руни убрал сигарету и сделал глоток виски. — Ты что, действительно ничего не слышал об этом? 

Том отрицательно покачал головой, услышав в ответ:

— Господи, Том, в каком мире ты живешь? О чем вы вообще разговаривали? Разуй глаза наконец.

Том вздрогнул. Следующие два стакана улетели незаметно, Том только и успевал жмуриться и закидывать в себя сыр. 

Саксофонист играл «No women, no cry», парочка расплатилась по счету и вышла в обнимку, и время начало как-то прыгать, картинки менялись одна за другой. Вот они просят у официанта кальян и еще зачем-то картошку фри, три порции с кетчупом, вот Уэйн что-то рассказывает про Роналду и не может остановиться, вот они суют в руку ошалевшему саксофонисту сотню, он им играет заезженную «It’s all about Believe» Оазис, а дальше Тома тошнит в туалете, и потом почему-то таксист долго выспрашивает, куда же их везти. 

Когда такси остановилось в темноте возле смутно знакомого дома и Руни сказал, что позвонил Филу, тот его встретит, Клеверли протрезвел практически сразу.

— Какой Фил?

— Ты сам же просил. Сказал, «должен с ним поговорить». 

Том тихо взвыл:

— Ну, не сейчас же!

— По-моему, самый подходящий момент, — Уэйн широко улыбнулся, махнул рукой, и такси сорвалось с места. 

Том вздохнул и повернулся к дому. На втором этаже, где жил Фил, горел свет. Но ведь дома могла быть Кайя, и тогда вообще все было бы слишком глупо. Можно вызвать такси и просто подождать на улице. Через полчаса приедут, Том и не заметит. 

Но тут ответственный Фил Джонс позвонил ему, конечно, как он мог не позвонить. И не важно, что на часах час ночи, он был здесь, всегда на связи, готовый выручить в любую минуту. Отвечать не хотелось, хотелось исчезнуть, или уснуть поскорее и проснуться в бодром, новом четверге, выпить кофе и пойти на тренировку, но только не разговаривать с Джонсом. Потому что он не знал, что ему сказать. Потому что это как прыгнуть с крыши на тарзанке, совершенно бессмысленное занятие, если подумать.   
После неотвеченного звонка сразу пришло сообщение, от самого ответственного человека в мире.

«Позвони, как будешь близко, я открою».

За те пятнадцать минут, что потребовались Тому, чтобы дойти до дверей Джонса, спуститься обратно на улицу, выкурить сигарету, чувствуя на себе капли подступающего дождя, и все-таки вернуться к квартире, он вспомнил все клички и ругательства, которые могли бы относиться к Руни, подлому зеленому огру.

Фил вышел в домашних спортивных штанах и белой футболке. 

— Впустишь? Не хочу ехать домой.

Фил удивленно посмотрел на него, оставив при себе комментарий, что до дома — полчаса пешком, но молча кивнул и впустил. Том поблагодарил родителей Фила за воспитанное в нем чувство такта. 

*

Отмахиваясь от предложений Фила выпить чай, или чего покрепче, от вопросов «что-то случилось?» и «если хочешь, расскажи», он просто ходил по квартире, из угла в угол, размышляя, прикидывая, думая, что вдруг все, что сказал Руни — полная брехня, что все на самом деле не так, как выстроилось в голове Тома. И вообще, что всё — плод его воображения. А еще он совершенно не знал что сказать, полностью оправдывая свою кличку «мямля».

— Это правда, насчет Мэтью? — внезапно спросил Том, остановившись посреди комнаты. 

Он не знал, почему именно этот вопрос слетел с языка. Ответа не последовало. Фил Джонс стоял, нахмурившись, уперев руки в бока, смотря куда-то в сторону.

— Что именно? — спросил Фил. 

— Не знаю, я задал вопрос.

Том подумал, что действительно не знает, о чем он спрашивает, что он вообще хочет знать и хочет ли. 

— Да, правда, — Фил посмотрел прямо на Клеверли. Тот отвел взгляд сразу. 

Том сел на диван и закрыл лицо руками. Нужно было срочно протрезветь, в голове гудело как в отопительном отсеке Титаника. 

— Мы с Мэтью ходили на французский и испанский вместе, — Фил встал возле окна, глядя куда-то далеко. — Так, для общего развития. Он никогда не делал домашние задания, так что списывал у меня. Он вообще не любил учиться, все больше по клубам ходил, гонял на своей БМВ и иногда перебирал с алкоголем. Я же тогда, знаешь, мог все исправить. Он позвонил, сначала уговаривал приехать повеселиться, а потом просто забрать и поговорить. Мы тогда поссорились как раз. Кайя, родители… А он же после аварии Райана заставлял меня выходить из дома, общаться с людьми, спас практически. А я его, выходит, нет.  
Фил замолчал, перебирая костяшки пальцев.

— Это случается, — сказал Том единственное, что пришло в голову. — Ты ничего не мог сделать.

— Мог, — скривился Фил, а затем вздохнул, поворачиваясь. — Но это уже в прошлом. 

Том сидел молча минут десять, уставившись в выключенный телевизор напротив, словно смотрел свое собственное выдуманное кино. Он не умел говорить о таких вещах, ни в пятнадцать, ни в двадцать три. Надо было посочувствовать, или что-то сказать, но он совершенно не знал, что и как. 

— А он был твоим другом… — неопределенно начал Том, пытаясь сформулировать мысль, но в итоге просто замолчал. 

— Он был мне больше, чем другом, — вздохнул Джонс. 

Том закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. А потом он почувствовал, как Джонс ерошит его волосы, подойдя сзади, и как по телу проносится совсем неуместная приятная волна.

— Нет, не надо, — вскочил Том и начал ходить из угла в угол, засунув руки в карманы и шаря глазами по комнате.

— Что не надо? 

Всегда есть вариант, что все происходит лишь в твоей голове, ведь мы видим только то, что хотим видеть. И слышим, и чувствуем. Именно об этом думал Том, о том, что все это — лишь его выдумки, какие-то грязные мысли и отвратительные желания. Так неправильно, что хотелось выть. Фил стоял у кресла, рассматривая бегающего по комнате Тома, словно загнанного в ловушку тигра. 

— Ничего, — тихо себе под нос сказал Том. — Ничего не надо. Я же не он. 

За окном начинался дождь, слышно было, как капли тарабанят по крыше. 

— Ты идиот, Том. 

Том чувствовал руки на своих плечах, слегка сдавливающие, контролирующие, чтобы не сбежал, чтобы не сорвался. Он чувствовал дыхание на затылке, а потом прикосновение лба. Было страшно, так, как не было перед дерби, «Барселоной» или своим дебютом за красных. Живот скручивало, и дыхание перехватывало сильнее, чем когда он лежал на газоне на «Гудисон парк». 

А потом он встретился взглядом с серо-голубыми глазами, которые теперь видели его насквозь, все его гадкие секреты и слабости, а он стоял, не в силах отвести взгляд, обнаженный в своих желаниях и страхах, ничем не прикрытый, ни привычной ложью, ни напускной манчестерской бравадой. «Пожалуйста» зависло в воздухе. «Неужели» — кричал внутри Том, сталкиваясь губами, языками, открываясь, впуская и отвечая. Его несло в водоворот его запретных мыслей со скоростью света, закручивая сильнее с каждым вздохом, с каждым укусом, с каждым стоном. 

— Блядь, — вырвалось у Тома. 

Фил засмеялся, как только он умеет — молча и трясясь всем телом, он все еще крепко держал Тома за плечи и улыбался своей широкой и детской улыбкой. Это не могло не заражать, этот странный смех, этот неловкий и несуразный Фил Джонс. А потом Том снова поймал взгляд Фила, и от того, что в нем увидел, перехватило дыхание. Их новый общий секрет, это понимание и желание — теперь он всегда будет видеть именно это в его глазах, память обо всех прошлых поцелуях, о каждом прикосновении. Они не смогут повернуть ничего вспять, не смогут забыть, вычеркнуть из памяти, потому что эти глаза всегда будут напоминать об этом моменте и о сотне других. Этот новый взгляд, который он будет видеть всегда, на поле, на тренировках, в раздевалке, даже если все закончится, даже если кто-то узнает, даже если... 

Фил притянул его к себе, увлекая в новый поцелуй, заставляя его забыть о тренировках, команде и возможных последствиях. 

Ему все еще было страшно. И он все еще хотел сбежать, спрятаться, не думать ни о чем. Вот только Фил Джонс теперь его вряд ли отпустит. 

— Только попробуй, — словно в подтверждение зашептал ему Фил, расстегивая рубашку и отчаянно целуя. 

— Не буду, — пообещал Том, хватаясь за футболку Фила, как за спасательный круг.

— Я уже терял слишком много людей, которых любил, — слова сорвали с Тома последние оковы, и он перехватил руки, сорвал рубашку, потянул вниз джинсы, сжал вставший член Фила, заставляя его стонать и целуя, целуя, целуя без остановки, шепча «обещаю». 

*

Когда они на следующий день приехали в Каррингтон вместе, это не осталось без внимания. 

— Вы что, ночевали вместе? — сам засмеялся своей шутке Нани. 

— Том, ты смотрел вчера «Икс фактор»? — спросил Дэнни и, получив отрицательный ответ, взорвался от негодования. — Как ты мог пропустить? Что может быть важнее «Икс фактора»? 

— Команда, Дэнни, — подошел Руни. — Важнее только команда. 

Руни хлопнул Тома по плечу, подмигнул и сказал:

— А теперь все на поле, расслабились тут. Нам завтра надо рвать «Сити».


End file.
